Rise of the Phoenix
by Black Snowdrop
Summary: Sequel to Asgardian Justice: Twelve years have passed since Catherine and Loki were sentenced and punished for their crimes on Midgard. As they begin to taste their freedom,a new threat rises up in the Nine Worlds and threatens everything they've waited for. When a face from the past visits them in their dreams they are faced with a decision that could make or break their family.
1. Prologue

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Prologue _

_For humans, twelve years is a sixth of their life gone before they know what's happened. The first years of childhood past by so fast that before they know it, they are teenagers and dealing with the challenges and pitfalls that come with that. The teenage years are gone long before they have time to blink and by the time the second twelve years has gone by, the humans are now mid-twenties and expected to mature and settle down, putting aside all the wilderness of their youth and plant roots. Yes, twelve years is a long time for a human, too many to lose or waste in any way, shape or form._

_Twelve years for an Asgardian, or any other being from the Nine Realms (excepting Midgard of course) is not quite the stretch that the humans would see it as. Therefore losing twelve years of a life, to an Asgardian, is not the end of the world. With immortality stretching ahead of them, they can afford to waste or lose as many years as they like without death's chiming toll looming over them. Twelve years is nothing to the great immortals. They can live forever; what are a few years?_

_Unless you are in love and the person, with whom you are in love with, is thousands of miles across the universe and there isn't a thing you can do about it because it is part of your punishment. Doomed to not be able to see each other until those twelve years are up and your punishment is over. All you can do is hope that the time will fly and freedom will beckon with open arms. _

It had been nearly twelve years since their sentencing, Catherine noted as she sat in the conservatory staring at a calendar that lay on the coffee table in front of her. The conservatory was lit up beautifully by the sun reaching its highest peak in the sky. Everything glimmered under its gaze and all things seemed warm, light and airy in this place.

Ahead of her, through the windows, was a wonderful view of the gardens. The natural scenery surrounding the summer palace of the Princess Freya of Alfheim was not to be sniffed at. There were so many exotic scents, a beautiful range of colours in the flowers and the pathways between the plants could wind round the gardens so much that it would take you an hour to see the gardens; that is if you only stayed on the one path and did not take the paths leading off it. It hadn't been hard for Catherine to fall in love with this place not long after her arrival five years ago.

She'd expected to hate it, to resent it for being the cause of such separation between her and Loki even though it wasn't. She'd expected an irrational hatred and a strong bitterness towards the people. But that hadn't happened; instead she'd found the locals welcoming and warm hearted, despite being in the presence of someone who had become a somewhat cold hearted killer. They'd taken her into their society and treated her as one of their own.

It had unnerved Catherine at first, being treated so well when this was supposed to be a punishment. Once she had begun to adjust, she'd assumed the separation was the punishment but it had soon become very clear that the punishment was so much more than that.

In the first weeks of her stay, Catherine had been able to taste the milk of pure kindness, compassion and the gentleness of the Light Elves' spirituality. The longer she spent amongst them, the more she began to see the differences between her own selfish, thoughtless and hurtful actions in the past and the selfless, loving day to day actions of the Light Elves.

That comparison alone had stung at Catherine's heart, forever reminding her that she didn't deserve to be here, that she was a killer who didn't deserve all this sympathy. Those first weeks had been the worst, with her being constantly tormented by thoughts of self-loathing and bitterness towards herself for not being like these beautiful, kind and honest creatures. Comparing herself to them had become a daily habit, reminding herself of the horrors of her own actions on Midgard. She still suffered nightmares from the memories from time to time.

One of the worst things about those weeks was that the Light Elves treated her like a guest, not expecting anything of her. She'd come to Alfheim thinking that she was going to work. But instead they completely looked after her. In many ways it made her come to feel even guiltier but she had no idea what her purpose was on this planet. The first weeks had passed with her wallowing in grief for being separated from Loki, the guilt of her own sins in comparison to the elves and confusion for what the future held.

As if drawn to Catherine's sadness, Princess Freya, the Goddess of Love, had visited the small village that Catherine had been staying in back then. She came to see Catherine and told her that she had been informed of the circumstances of Catherine's arrival on Alfheim. Catherine had expected to be rejected, sent away, yelled at, blasted for being such a horrible person but instead Freya had spoken kindly to her and bid her welcome. That had been the final straw for Catherine.

She could still remember breaking down to Freya, confiding in her about the terrible things she had done and how unfit she felt to be on such a wonderful and peaceful world. Freya had been more than understanding, hearing her out before telling Catherine that it was possible to redeem one's soul by doing good to counter the bad. Your soul would always carry the weight of the bad but if you could balance it out by doing more good then things would be better. Catherine had had no idea where she could even start but Freya suggested she try and help out with some odd jobs around town and instructed the townsfolk to allow Catherine to help. She promised Catherine that she'd find her a permanent position.

After that things had gotten a little easier. Catherine had started helping out around the town. It started off as a few shifts at the Healing Hall, keeping it tidy and dispensing medicines but eventually they started letting Catherine help make the herbal remedies too. She also started helping out behind the counter at book stores or anywhere that was short staffed. Over the first year, she threw herself into working and not thinking about Loki or her son Tyr, except on the anniversary. It was incredibly hard but she had already been through this tortured separation before so she was a bit more equipped to deal with it. But this time she knew she would see Loki at the end. It gave her hope and faith to keep working towards it.

She'd started to get to know the locals too. She was still unnerved by the fact that they didn't judge her for what she'd done before. They even encouraged her to visit their church and take up confession once in a while, to unburden what was on her mind. At first she felt silly but over time she found that it actually helped. She'd become quite good friends with the vicar Ansgar, his wife Heidrun and his daughter Carina. Sadly no amount of confessions could stop the nightmares returning once in a while. But she was accepting of their presence. She needed reminding of the person she could never allow herself to become again.

She'd been approached by Freya again, eighteen months into her stay on Alfheim. Freya had offered her a position in her summer palace just outside the village. She would be Freya's lady in waiting for five months of the year and the rest of the time, she could return to her other jobs in the village. Catherine was pleased to be able to have another steady job to do in this world. However this was when things turned a bit sour.

Princess Freya had another lady in waiting, one who went everywhere with her, all year. Her name was Helena and Catherine had soon come to loathe her. The pair had never hit it off and it was clear that Helena looked down on Catherine. In fact it often seemed like she was the only Light Elf to actually care about Catherine's past. However Freya would continually ignore Helena's attempts to warn her off employing Catherine. After months of wanting any of the Elves to treat her so nicely, Catherine found that she had a problem with Helena badmouthing her like that. It annoyed her to know that Helena would always look down on her. Catherine would always suppose this was when she first began to move past the self-loathing fuelled desire to be rejected by the Elves.

It wasn't always possible to ignore Helena but the two mostly managed to keep their snide remarks and their hostile tension out of the way of Princess Freya. If she had noticed anything amiss between them then she did not say anything. It was very hard to imagine being angry for long in the presence of such a peaceful Princess. Freya had that kind of presence that radiated love and peace even if you weren't feeling particularly happy that day. Catherine found her incredibly soothing to be around and so was incredibly grateful to be allowed to serve her.

Helena aside, the first summer serving Freya was a pleasant one. Freya was an active Princess and loved to take part in many activities. Catherine and Helena would often take turns accompanying the Princess on activities whilst the other waited around in case they were needed for fetching, carrying or giving messages for people in the palace or town.

The weather on Alfheim was beautiful and so they spent most days outdoors. After years spent in a prison cell, Catherine loved the feel of the outdoors, the softness of the air on her face and the smell of the grass. As she adjusted to living on Alfheim, for the first time in a while and for the first time ever without Loki, she felt at peace. She was content to just serve Freya and do what she could to try and save her soul whilst that was still possible.

Keeping busy helped keep Catherine's mind off Loki, although by this point she was a bit more accustomed to being without her soulmate after seven years in a separate prison from him, never mind another world. The seven years in prison and the limited contact with each other meant that they had to cram a lot of conversation into two half days a year of being allowed in the same room. Sadly they weren't allowed to do more than hold hands. Hugging and kissing was completely forbidden. Sometimes Catherine had even forgotten what it felt like to kiss her lover. It was a distant memory now; back to those days on Midgard or the day of the sentencing, their last kiss.

As for the rest of the prison time, Catherine had been grateful for the hour's exercise a day so she could practice what she had learnt from Sif and the visits she received from Thor, Frigga and occasionally Odin when he came with Frigga. They brought books in for Catherine to read so she was able to stop herself from going crazy. Of course these visits were only every fortnight and sometimes they were too busy to come at all so it was difficult at times finding something to do. Staring at the walls of her cell had become so monotonous that she'd nearly driven herself mad. After she started getting some books she began re-reading them just to pass the time by.

Her final year of imprisonment, after Loki was taken to Jotunheim, was the worst. Loneliness and withdrawal symptoms from missing Loki and not having a visit to him to look forward to, began to set in. She became stressed, agitated and a lot angrier. Frigga and Thor tried to send her things to entertain her but she couldn't settle. She caused a few fights in the training area as she was unable to healthily channel her anger towards worrying about Loki. It wasn't just Catherine who was relieved to be released from jail, months later. The guards were happy to see the back of her too.

It had certainly been a crazy twelve years.

XMARVELX

The frozen home world of Jotunheim was about as unattractive as it had always been, especially to him. There was nothing remotely appealing about the craggy mountains, the snow and ice that covered the ground all year round. Even the frozen rivers were about as colourless and barren as the rest of the world. How the Jotuns put up with it, Loki did not know. He could only be grateful for small mercies that he did not live here himself permanently even if he'd had to spent the last six years on this desolate, ice ridden rock.

Loki lowered the frost hammer he was holding and looked up at his work. Having to rebuild Laufey's palace by hand was by far the most tedious thing he'd ever had to do. Well, it wasn't Laufey's anymore since he was dead but it was Laufey's other son, his brother Konrad, who was in charge now. He was living in the palace with his sister Eva.

It was odd thinking of someone else as his brother despite his continued protestations that he didn't consider Odin and the others his family. It was even more odd thinking that he had a sister too. Though from what he had observed, Eva was very different to Konrad. She didn't seem half so ruthless and was pretty approachable. Not that Loki had any real interest in getting to know her. As far as he was concerned, he had no family whatsoever; except for Catherine and his dead son, Tyr.

Loki found that he had underestimated how much he would miss Catherine. He had spent many lonely nights dreaming about having her with him even if it was only simple things like talking or holding hands. In the cold wilderness of Jotunheim, these thoughts had warmed him. He'd tried to keep himself busy, to pass the time. He'd managed it after falling from the bridge, he could do it again. But now that he knew what Catherine had been through in the time that had passed then, he had more worries about her this time wound. What if she was pregnant again? What if something happened and she couldn't cope this time? What if she tried to kill herself again? No, he would tell himself. She would be watched like a hawk this time since she was a potential threat. Never before had he been so glad that he had dragged Catherine into his trouble. She would be guarded and safe.

In some ways being on separate worlds for the past six years had been easier on Loki. Those first six years in the prison with her only a few miles away in another wing had been hell for him. Two half days of supervised conversations where they could only hold hands sounded pretty good in comparison to never seeing each other every day and having to stay strong over that. Overall they'd only had six full days together before he'd been taken to Jotunheim.

When he hadn't been inwardly pining for Catherine, he'd made use out of the books and scrolls that Frigga and Odin had sent him. At first the idea of accepting anything from them had been repulsive and demeaning but eventually boredom had set in and he'd taken advantage. He'd thought for a moment that he and Catherine could exchange letters but it was not allowed and there was a warden over the prison who had a similar ability to Heimdall; he could see all that was brought into the prison, his territory and letters were forbidden since they could contain future dangerous plans.

Odin and Frigga had visited him a few times but he only allowed the visits to humour Frigga. He found that he could not stomach hurting her as he could Odin. Thor had visited once or twice but there wasn't much for the brothers to say to each other. Eventually his family stopped visiting once they had realised the visits weren't productive at all and Loki had been left alone to serve his time and look forward to his days with Catherine.

The day he had been taken to Jotunheim had been both hell and a reprieve from the pining. He was now going to be without his precious time with the woman he loved but at the same time he would be busy and perhaps that would make the separation easier. It didn't make it easier but it made it more bearable. Loki would still wake up at night, tortured by dreams of having Catherine by his side. He would be tortured by visions of her in that beautiful golden dress, her face laughing and smiling. The coldness of his cell had helped to cool those thoughts from his head and keep him clear headed for his work the next day. Never so much had he been grateful for his Jotun heritage and been able to wear his birth skin. The cold no longer bothered him and he had gotten less looks as time had gone on. Konrad still hated him and would make things harder for him as the weeks went on but heck, Loki had killed their father; no, _Konrad's _father, not Loki's. Laufey had been nothing to Loki, not like… not like Odin. After such perplexing thoughts regarding his heritage, Loki had decided to forget about his family altogether. All they could do was bring him down when he needed to keep his head above water.

His first work on Jotunheim had been helping with the rebuild of the city that had been destroyed. In general Loki had gotten the worst of the jobs since technically others were helping him rebuild it. It was actually rather ambivalent of Konrad to have not put his palace rebuild ahead of the city's. However there had been no ambivalence left in him for Loki. He'd made it clear that he would pay dearly for Laufey's death. If Loki had remotely cared for his brother, he might have felt threatened but in all honesty, there were so many people that hated him anyway; what was one more?

Eva, on the other hand was a different story. She was intrigued by Loki, he could tell that much but she also seemed to be uncertain of how to make of him. Loki tried not to care too much about what his sister thought about him but she had gradually started to approach him more and more, asking him questions about where he'd come from. Most of the time he'd ignore her but eventually, he would give short answers which seemed to appease her, until she came back wanting to know more. He had been steadily growing annoyed and yet intrigued by her lack of fear/hatred for him. When he had eventually asked her, she merely stated that she had no love for her father. Aside from that he hadn't had much social interaction that actually mattered to him.

When he thought of anyone, it was always Catherine and her beautiful smile. He was constantly counting down the days until he could be with her again. Their punishments would be over, they could do what they wanted. He often wondered where they would live. Certainly not Midgard. Asgard would be an option for them to reside in but Loki wasn't sure if he was ready to live alongside the ghosts of Odin's lies. He wasn't sure what expectations they'd have of him. The idea of being with Catherine on their own somewhere seemed so simple and even if it wasn't his own kingdom, the notion of being free from his family issues and responsibilities seemed so appealing.

But he doubted anything could be that simple.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Right I am aware this is a big time jump and it's also a lot of information to process about the twelve years but I will most likely be including flashbacks and mentions of the twelve years over the course of the story to sort of fit in the gaps. Truth be told thought, the twelve years apart is the punishment and this story is going to be exploring the character development post punishment. That said, I won't deny that things that have happened in the twelve years could well become useful to the plot. Anyway hope you like this story. Please read and review…


	2. Trouble is afoot

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter One_

The sun was slowly rising over the mountains when Catherine awoke. The soft white curtains covering her balcony were already drawn and offering Catherine a wonderful view of the sunrise climbing over Alfheim. The trees were thrust into shade as the sun's light crept over the land ahead and landed in a soft pool of gold on Catherine's floor by the bed. Smiling, she peeled back the covers and slowly climbed out of the frankly luxurious bed, making her way over to the bathroom. She ran herself a bath; a bath that combined with the flowers in the room, filled the bathroom with a hot, sweet, floral scent. Once it was full, she stripped off her nightgown and climbed in.

It was so relaxing having time to herself in the mornings. Freya usually didn't require Catherine or Helena's presence until at least 11 o'clock. That usually gave Catherine time to soak in a bath, get breakfast and sit out and watch over the gardens for an hour. It was an incredibly peaceful time.

Of course there was always the temptation to think about Loki but Catherine had refused to allow herself to brood, especially with their reunion being so close at hand. Besides the Light Elves were wonderful inspirations to her. If they could be so cheery no matter what might be going on in their lives then so could she. Moping would not bring Loki back any faster. In fact time had a nasty habit of slowing down when that occurred so she would not dwell. There were only two weeks until she left Alfheim and Catherine found herself looking back on it thoughtfully.

It had been intended as a punishment to separate her and Loki but it had turned into a wonderful experience altogether. She'd made a lot of good friends here, except Helena of course, and she knew she would like to come back some day, voluntarily. She loved working for Princess Freya who had taught Catherine a lot about redemption. Catherine wasn't so naïve to believe that she'd ever be able to redeem her actions especially the lives she had taken but she could at least try and save her soul. The fact that no one here was judging her had given her a kind of strength for the future.

It didn't stop the nightmares creeping up on her or the awful memories coming back sometimes but being on Alfheim took the worst of the sting away. She was left with numb scars across her heart and mind; scars that would never heal but they would fade and become part of her. Maybe it was better that way, she would tell herself. Maybe it was better that she would never forget her victims. They were something she'd have to live with as a reminder of how much she'd fallen. She would never have imagined she'd be a killer but she had done so much bad in the name of love that it was a relief to be punished for it.

Catherine wasn't sure what to expect on her return to Asgard. Would she be shunned by society? Would she and Loki have been forgotten; able to make a fresh start for themselves without being scrutinised? She doubted it but it was nice to hope. Maybe moving away somewhere else would be better for them even if the thought of never seeing Asgard again was not a pleasing notion. No, they couldn't run away any more. They'd been punished but they had to face the consequences of that.

Catherine tilted her head back in the bath and let the water soak her hair, scenting it nicely. She would miss her quarters here; they were so beautiful and she always felt so invigorated when she left them. Of course that often changed when she ran into Helena but you couldn't have everything.

After a while, Catherine climbed out of the bath and dried herself off using her magic. She dressed in a simple gown of a deep rich red. She tied her hair up in a braid and wrapped it around the top of her hair before pinning it there. She then rang a small bell that rested on her dressing table.

Instantly a small maiden walked in, beautiful green eyes wide with expectation and a small cute dimpled smile on her face. Catherine felt a rush of affection for her maid, Loretta. She hadn't wanted a maid at first since she could do things herself but Loretta had insisted and she had been such a loveable creature that Catherine had not been able to help adoring her. She was extremely mouse like and always looked like she enjoyed her work. She was looking at Catherine with a wide smile.

"Could you get me some breakfast please?" Catherine asked politely.

"Of course," Loretta said before heading out in a hurry.

Catherine moved to sit at the small dining table on the balcony. She looked out over Alfheim quietly.

XMARVELX

"How long has it been since the prisoner escaped?" Odin demanded as he and Thor made their way out of the palace followed by the Warriors Three and Sif along with a number of guards.

"We're not sure, Allfather," said Sif. "The guards only discovered that she was missing when they went to deliver her food and that wasn't until two hours ago."

"A check of the prison has already been carried out with no success in finding her." Hogen added. "That's why the news has only just reached us."

"Are there any dead?" Thor asked, walking brusquely. "Any signs of her having been broken out?"

"No casualties and no signs of damage or tampering," Fandral said from just behind Thor.

"She's known for her magic," said Volstagg looking around. "Is it possible she could have used that?"

"Not possible," Odin said firmly. "Her magic is resealed every year, to renew the restraints on her. It was done recently; she couldn't have used her magic to get out."

"That means she was helped right?" Sif asked in a troubled voice. "Someone could have helped her."

"That would mean there was another traitor to Asgard; someone else besides Loki-" Hogen began but Thor turned around so swiftly that Fandral and Hogen had to take several steps back to stop themselves from crashing into the God of Thunder.

"Loki is not a traitor anymore. He is serving his punishment." Thor said sternly.

"I mean no disrespect," said Hogen quietly. "Though I do wonder if this person is following in Loki's footsteps. After all, the prisoner, Lady Nikephorus is best known for her powerful magic. Loki himself is a master of magic. Perhaps the person responsible is trying to encourage the rise of magic."

Odin frowned as they approached the newly rebuilt Bifrost at the end of the fully repaired Rainbow bridge where the familiar figure of Heimdall stood. "You could be right. However there are many answers that we have yet to find regarding this matter," he said before they came up on Heimdall.

"Master Heimdall!" Thor called. "We would speak with you."

"Is it about the missing prisoner?" Heimdall asked. "I'm afraid I cannot be very helpful with that information. I regret to say that she managed to slip past me."

"But you were here when the Bifrost would have been used?" Odin asked.

"Indeed but I do not recall what happened. I simply remember waking up and the Bifrost had been used…" he said regretfully. "I apologise, my king."

"Do not be sorry," said Odin. "Nikephorus is the ultimate mistress when it comes to magic. She has ways of getting by even without the use of magic. But she couldn't have gotten past you without using it, which means that she must indeed have use of her powers again."

"But how can that be when her powers were re-sealed up?" asked Sif.

"That is what we need to investigate," said Odin. "If Nikephorus is loose then the Nine Realms are certainly in mortal peril. We must do all we can to recapture her."

XMARVELX

"Finally managed to drag yourself out of bed, did you?" Helena scoffed snidely as Catherine entered the Princess Freya's quarters just before eleven o'clock. The dark haired lady stood near the wall next to the double doors leading into Freya's chambers, watching Catherine with her cool brown eyes. "Were you able to remember who it was you're meant to be serving?" she added her tone as cold as icy daggers. Catherine ignored her frosty stare before rolling her eyes once.

"I'm on time as usual since well you know, Freya doesn't have need of us just yet. I think that's pretty clear given she hasn't asked you to help her dress or brush her hair. So why you see fit to address me on my punctuality and thoughtfulness of not standing around waiting like an ornamental doll, I do not know." Catherine bit back.

"It does not hurt to be here early in case the Princess Freya requires us," Helena said, raising her head and speaking stiffly, glaring at Catherine.

"Stand around for much longer and people will think you've been sent out the room in disgrace… or perhaps you are. Is that why you've not been asked to help Freya?" Catherine asked with a smirk.

"Unlike some, I do not disgrace myself," Helena retorted. "Her majesty knows that I am beyond reproach when it comes to my reputation. Handmaidens are to reflect their mistress and I am far more like her than you are," she spat at Catherine.

Catherine shook her head lightly. "On the contrary, I think you and Princess Freya are miles apart when it comes to your temperament. The Princess is an excellent example of a good person; forgiving, merciful and kind to those she meets. I don't see how you can consider yourself anything like her."

"The Princess is all of those things and should be commended for them," Helena said stiffly. "But for the likes of you, I think she goes too far."

Catherine chuckled darkly. "I think perhaps you have an awful chip on your shoulder, Helena," she said quietly. "To judge and discredit me so when so many of your people have taken me in with no question." Catherine smiled at the sight of Helena's lips pursing. "I suppose this is one of those moments when everyone else is wrong and you, alone, are right."

Helena's face tightened with annoyance and she straightened up haughtily. "I never said that."

"You don't need to." Catherine retorted. "But you can't admit to it without questioning the wisdom of your princess," she added with amusement.

"I simply don't see why she needs two of us," Helena said snidely.

"Perhaps she doesn't wish for your company all the time; pleasant though, it is," Catherine said, the sarcasm dancing on her tongue. The sounds of the doors opening brought both girls to attention. A maid stepped out of the door with a smile and a curtsey to the two handmaidens.

"Lady Catherine; Princess Freya requests your presence in her chambers," the maid announced.

Catherine shot a look at Helena who was slightly open mouthed for a few seconds before tightening her lips and glancing across at Catherine. The corners of Catherine's lips tugged upwards in a smirk for a second, just long enough for Helena to see, before she turned to the maid.

"Of course," Catherine said and headed to the doors as the maid disappeared through it. She turned to Helena as she turned to close the door behind her. "It's just as well, there are two of us, or there would be no one to tend to the Princess' needs when she clearly does not want your assistance." With a triumphant smile and the thud of the closed door, Catherine left an annoyed Helena behind.

XMARVELX

"Loki!" one of the Jotun guards called into his cell. "His Majesty, Konrad wishes to see you immediately!" they declared as they opened the cell.

Loki groaned and stood up, stepping out of the cell and finding the cuffs that bound his magic, attached to his wrists again. He was grateful that he didn't have to wear them in the cell since his cell was specifically designed to repel magic. If he did try something then… well it wouldn't end well for him and he'd decided it was against his better judgement to test the possibility.

As he was led out of the prison and towards the very nearly finished palace, Loki looked around him at Jotunheim. It looked a lot more civilised under Konrad's rule, he had to admit. The buildings stood tall and strong against the stormy sky and a lot less of the city was laid open to the winds and storms. Overall, Jotunheim was being slowly rebuilt and it annoyed Loki that he was partly responsible for it. But that had been his punishment and at least that would soon be over.

Loki was led into the throne room where Konrad sat on his ice throne whilst Eva stood near him. Loki took the chance to look over them again, trying to find some resemblance between the three of them even if he didn't want to admit to being that curious. But there wasn't much resemblance between them since his own frost giant form was heavily influenced by Asgardian magic meaning that he had hair whereas most other Frost Giants didn't; or rather they didn't have them in their true form. If they were under Asgardian magic, Loki wondered how they would look.

"Loki," Konrad announced. "We have a mission for you, for your return to Asgard."

"When I return to Asgard, my loyalty is not bound to you," Loki pointed out.

Konrad growled in response. "Do not dismiss our words so easily, _brother_." He hissed in a voice that was so low and laced with venom that Loki inwardly shuddered at the hatred that rolled off him. "It would be wise to take this opportunity to repay the debt that you owe to our family."

"Laufey abandoned me as a baby and left me to be taken in by the Aesir," Loki pointed out. "He was trying to kill the King of Asgard so I stopped him."

"You led him into a trap," Konrad sneered.

"Yes, that was revenge," Loki shrugged. "I would not mourn his loss if I were you. Jotunheim is looking better than it had under the many years of his reign." He smirked. "Of course, that is partly down to me."

"Jotunheim's destruction was down to you!" hissed Konrad.

"If you hold so many grudges against me," said Loki with a cold smile. "Why do you want me to fulfil a mission for you?" he asked.

Konrad sat back in his throne. "Accomplish it and those grudges will be dropped. If you should succeed, we will part on good terms and consider the debt repaid," he said simply.

Loki smirked. "That is an honourable suggestion but I really don't see how I get anything out of this."

"I would have thought you would have welcomed having one less enemy to worry about," Eva said with a small knowing smile. "Peace with your own kind," she added.

"I have no one of my own kind. We are the same species; a scientific shared DNA structure, that is all," said Loki. "Without anything to gain that I would care for, I will not fulfil whatever mission you ask of me."

Konrad smirked. "I would think very carefully if I were you. My offer is not going to be around forever. It will expire if it is indeed a lost cause."

Loki looked up at him in amusement. "What is the mission you want accomplished?"

Konrad's face became serious. "We want the Casket of Ancient Winters returned to Jotunheim."


	3. Spread the word

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Two_

Catherine entered the Princess' chambers and curtsied silently to the Princess who was sat at her vanity table, trying to brush through her hair. She looked up at Catherine, smiling and held up the brush. "Morning Catherine… can you help me? You always do such a good job," she said sheepishly. With a smile, Catherine crossed the room and took the brush gently out of Freya's hands and began to slowly brush through the long hair in front of her. She loved Freya's hair; it was so beautiful and reminded her of golden silk. It wasn't the only lovely thing about the goddess; she was amazing.

"Were you arguing with Helena again?" Freya asked, her eyes sparkling as she looked at Catherine through the mirror. Catherine paused in her brushing and met Freya's eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry, your highness, I didn't realise you'd heard us." Catherine spoke softly, looking down as she continued to brush Freya's hair slowly. Freya chuckled a little and Catherine glanced back up.

"I didn't hear anything but I know you two have never gotten on," Freya said. "It's alright. I understand. You only have two more weeks left with each other's company; I don't suppose you can resist the urge to wring her neck?" Freya asked.

Catherine paused again in shock. "W-what?"

Freya smiled. "I might be the Goddess of Peace and Love but that doesn't mean I don't understand when someone drives you crackers. Sometimes it seems like you two are on the edge of fighting."

Catherine bowed her head. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologise, Catherine, it's alright. Sometimes people just have that effect on each other," Freya said slowly. "You keep your conversations out of my earshot and don't fight in public so that's enough for me. I just hope you can keep that up another two weeks."

"We don't really fight at all, except verbally," said Catherine. "You've got nothing to worry about with respect to that score." She moved her brush along Freya's hair. "I've done enough fighting in my life. I'm glad to keep it to just verbal exchanges to be honest."

Freya smiled reassuringly at Catherine in the mirror. "I'm glad. You seem so much better than when you arrived. I hope your time on Alfheim has been helpful."

"It has, my lady," said Catherine. "It's also been so enjoyable. It's been an amazing experience… I-I don't know how to thank you enough for everything you've done for me," Catherine admitted.

"I know when someone's a cold hearted killer and when someone's just done things that they are not proud of, maybe things they can never take back but want to change," Freya said. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Even if they've taken lives?" Catherine asked.

"Some of the worst things are done in the name of love," said Freya. "You are not an evil person at heart; you've shown regret for your actions and as far as I'm concerned, you're going to live with them for the rest of your life. You've served your punishment. I don't know what else they can expect you to do to make up for what happened. Besides you told me that the woman you killed, Natasha…?"

"-Romanoff," Catherine finished for her.

"Yes, Natasha Romanoff. She was a killer once too was she not? But she did torture you to get information out of someone you loved. Whilst her actions might have been for the good of the planet, it's not like you killed someone pure and innocent either. Nothing is black or white, Catherine," Freya said wisely. "You can go over it all you like and drive yourself round the bend but in the end it won't do any good."

Catherine nodded slowly. "Thank you, my lady."

XMARVELX

"You want me to steal the Casket of Frozen Winters for you?" Loki asked Konrad in disbelief.

"I don't care how you manage it. If you can convince Odin to return it to us, things would be best but yes, if needs be, I want you to steal it," Konrad explained.

Loki grinned. "That sounds do-able, too bad there isn't anything you're offering that I want," Loki shrugged. He watched Konrad and Eva curiously. It felt good to have people need him for something again rather than being just another prisoner.

"Perhaps a day off your duties would give you time to think?" Konrad suggested.

Loki grinned; now that he wasn't going to argue with. "It might," he said smirking. Konrad nodded and the guards behind Loki, walked away. Loki watched them before turning back to Konrad.

"Do what you will for today," Konrad said and waved him off.

Loki chuckled and turned, walking away from his brother. The approach of fast footsteps told him that someone was following him. He turned to see Eva hurrying to walk beside him on his left. "What do you want? I'm not going to give an answer with you watching me like a hawk…" he said in annoyance. He wasn't sure why people said they loved having little sisters; his was annoying.

"Are you really willing to refuse Konrad?" she asked frowning. "It is a fair offer; after all it did belong to Jotunheim, it should be returned."

Loki stopped short, causing Eva to stop short too. "With all due respect, Eva" Loki began in exasperation. "Buzz off and leave me alone. You pestering is not going to change my mind."

Eva frowned. "So you're just going to take advantage of Konrad until you go home. That's not going to end well for you. Just because you'll be back in Asgard doesn't mean he won't hound you."

"Oh I am really going to be terrified of a new Jotun king who is going to be far too busy restoring his world to bother with his traitorous brother," Loki scoffed. "Now, if you'd please go away."

Eva sighed and stomped off much to Loki's amusement. His sister was such a child.

XMARVELX

"Sif, go to Alfheim and raise the alarm," Thor said to her as the group gathered around the Bifrost. "Make sure the Light Elves are prepared for anything," he added. He moved past her and turned around to face the others. He had a military sternness that hadn't been there before.

"Hogen, you go to Niflheim and Muspelheim and spread the word," he told his stoic fellow warrior. "They are our most remote worlds; warn the fire giants quickly and if you see anyone in Niflheim then please tell them to be on their guard."

He turned to Fandral. "Fandral, go to Vanaheim and let Freyr know what's going on. They are the biggest sources of magic and Nikephorus might try and get them on side."

He then turned again and faced Volstagg. "Volstagg, can you go to Svartalfheim and Nidavellir."

Volstagg nodded. "Svartalfheim will not be easy though I will try. Those Dark Elves will mostly likely try and ally themselves with Nikephorus. As for the dwarves at Nidavellir, I should be able to convince them to stay hidden."

"Do what you can," Thor assured them before turning to Odin. "I will go to Midgard and put S.H.I.E.L.D on the alert. I will then go to Jotunheim and tell Konrad of what is going on. Do not worry, Father," Thor said seriously. "I will allow no harm to come to the Nine Worlds; that I promise."

Odin watched as Heimdall proceeded to send each of the warriors to a different realm.

XMARVELX

Freya was sat in the courtyard of her palace, on the steps, looking down at her fountain and private garden she kept here. It was a beautiful quiet area ideal for relaxing or just simple contemplation. On the lower steps, Catherine and Helena sat well apart from the other each absorbed in their own work. Their heads were bowed and they sat quite still, undisturbed and full of concentration.

Freya could see that Helena was embroidering a beautifully stitched picture of the view of the Alfheim Mountains. It was well done and it looked to be near completion. Helena was extremely talented at embroidery; Freya should be used to it by now but she couldn't help being amazed by the beauty of the artwork itself, no matter how many masterpieces she saw.

As for Catherine, Freya could see that she was reading a book on magic that Freya had gotten for her recently. After their heart to heart a few years ago, Freya had learnt of Catherine's growing knowledge of magic. She had sent a message to her brother Freyr and asked him to send their old study books to Catherine. She could still remember how taken aback Catherine was at the kind gesture. She now took many opportunities to read them.

Freya didn't have many tasks of her handmaidens. In truth she didn't like being alone, she loved female company and yet she also enjoyed quiet. So she'd taken on handmaidens, given them a good wage and gave them plenty of opportunity to enjoy their own hobbies in her company. Yes, true enough, sometimes she liked to chat with them and things had definitely become chatty from time to time. She hoped the girls felt the same. Well, she knew Catherine did. Catherine was so grateful to Freya and always spoke so warmly of her. Helena was a lot more desperate to please but loyal.

When it came to her other staff, Freya was generous, wanting the staff to feel like they were valued instead of looked down on for their work. She treated them kindly, paid them well and made sure they were happy and healthy. On some other worlds Freya would have been accused of being too nice and placid but the truth was that she liked it that way. She didn't mind what others thought.

She looked down at the oil painting she was creating in her hands. She glanced across the courtyard and watched the soft blue flowers drift in the slight breeze. Leaning down to her work, she began to press the next oil pastel into the paper, bursting colour onto the blankness.

An hour or so passed before two servants stepped out into the courtyard, looking rather nervous. Freya turned to the pair in concern and the two handmaidens put down their things and looked around. When they saw the serious expressions on the servants' faces, they rose at the same time as Freya. Freya walked forwards to the servants and put her hands on their arms. They spoke quietly for a few moments as Catherine and Helena rose to their feet. They watched on as Freya nodded to the servants, dismissed them and stood still.

"My lady, is everything alright?" Catherine asked hesitantly.

"Has something happened?" Helena asked sharply.

Freya stood still for a few moments longer before turning to face the girls. "I'm afraid something terrible has happened on Asgard…" she began, her eyes turning to bore into Catherine's.

Catherine's eyes widened and she brought a hand to her mouth. "What has happened?"

"Is it Loki again?" Helena asked in annoyance. "Has he done something else? Honestly, I don't know why they let him get away with the things he's done…" she shot a look at Catherine as she said this. "They should just put him down; he can't be a threat to the Nine Worlds anymore if he's dead." She shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms, ignoring the growing infuriation on Catherine's face.

Freya spotted the warning signs. "That's enough, Helena."

Catherine glared at Helena. "You know nothing of Loki, you stupid, pathetic, jumped up, backside-kissing-" she began but Freya cut her off.

"No, Catherine, don't rise to it," she said sharply. "The two of you need to stop your bickering; you keep it out of my presence so often enough, you can do it a little longer." Both women reddened at the slight scolding tone in Freya's voice. Freya sighed and examined the women carefully. "It is not Loki this time but an enemy far worse than him."

"I bet he's still involved some-" Helena began under her breath.

"ENOUGH!" Catherine bellowed at her. "Did not Princess Freya ask that we not bicker? Why must you continue so?" she snarled before turning to Freya, abashed at her own display of anger. "I-I'm sorry, your majesty…" She bowed her head respectfully, hearing Helena snort in derision as she did the same. Looking up, Catherine could see a real fear growing in Freya's eyes. "Is this enemy really so terrible?" she asked quietly.

Freya nodded slowly. "She is one of the foulest fiends to ever cross the Nine Realms; she is a master of magic and as cruel as shards of ice, cold and deadly with a poisonous touch to her words." She could see trepidation growing on Helena and Catherine's faces. "My dearest friends," she began. "Nikephorus, daughter of Odin, has escaped from prison as of this morning."


	4. Familial Discussion

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Three_

Thor had just landed on Jotunheim and begun to make his way across the snowy plains when he heard the sound of another arrival. Turning round, Thor laid a hand on Mijolnir at his belt when he saw that it was Odin standing in front of him, looking grave. Thor tensed up immediately. "Father?" he asked with some trepidation. "Has something happened?"

"No, not yet," Odin assured him. "But I've told the courts to authorize bringing forward the termination of Loki and Catherine's punishments to today."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "With two weeks to go?"

"Yes; they are both magicians and therefore they could be potential targets for Nikephorus. But not only that…" Odin admitted. "As a father, I want Loki safe on Asgard. I'm not sure I can trust Konrad not to hand Loki over to Nikephorus if she negotiates a better treaty with him than the one we have…" Odin glanced at his eldest son. "They have basically served their time, two weeks will make little difference, do you not agree?"

Thor nodded vigorously. "Of course, I would welcome Loki's return. How did the courts take it?"

"They understood the need and they are happy to allow it; Loki and Catherine have caused no trouble and provided they keep their behaviour good and grounded, they are free citizens again."

"Do you think Loki will settle?" Thor asked warily. "What if he tries anything again?"

"Then he will be imprisoned for life and lose Catherine for good," said Odin. "Somehow I don't think he will do this," he said quietly. "He loves her too much. She has done bad things in following him but love works in mysterious ways and I hear she has made good progress in trying to make amends to her soul. I hear many evil things are done in the name of love. Besides deep down she is a good person and I think it's good for him to have someone to love."

Thor smiled warmly. "I agree; I hope she will be his saving grace."

"I think she will be," Odin smiled.

"So you're bringing them back tonight?" Thor questioned.

"Yes, I don't think we can afford to waste time. We have no choice but to wait until Nikephorus makes her first move." Odin explained.

"I don't like it; her first move could cost lives…" Thor protested.

"Neither do I but we have no idea where she is," said Odin. "However, we will find her. She will not escape justice for long."

"If she was so bad… why was she not executed?" Thor said. "I don't recall you telling Loki and I much about her…" he commented.

Odin stared ahead as they walked. "I never thought it would matter but I will tell you, Loki and Catherine, the story when we return to Asgard. She is a dangerous enemy and we need to do all we can to stop her but for that, you will need to know who she is."

"I only know that she was guilty of terrible crimes," said Thor. "Far worse than Loki; mass murder and…?"

"Experimentation on human children," said Odin. "One of her many atrocities," he added sadly.

"We will not let it happen again; S.H.I.E.L.D are operational now, Father," Thor insisted.

"Yes, Midgard _is_ better protected nowadays," Odin concurred. "It is one less thing to worry about though I do feel that Nikephorus will target either Midgard or Asgard."

"Or maybe she will strike somewhere we do not expect?" Thor asked.

"We have warned the Nine Worlds, if she goes to others then we will just have to wait…" Odin sighed and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Or perhaps she will no longer be our problem but that is selfish and wishful thinking. I feel sure she will want revenge."

They walked onwards until they reached the Jotun palace. To their surprise, Loki was sat outside leaning against the wall and staring out over the spacious land though not in their direction. Thor and Odin stopped, getting a good look at him before nodding and advancing forward. When he heard their boots crunching on the snow, Loki looked up sharply and his eyes widened. He stood up and slowly made his way towards them as they approached.

"What brings you here?" he asked coolly.

"News from Asgard," said Odin. "And your impending release."

Loki's eyes darkened with suspicion. "Let me guess, I am to be banished another year?"

Odin shook his head. "No. I'm here to inform Konrad that your banishment ends today. You are coming home with us."

Loki looked confused. "Why? Why my banishment?"

"Catherine's too will be shortened. I will go and get Catherine once we return to Asgard." Odin explained. "However I need to talk to Konrad first."

For a moment, Loki's face shone with pure unadulterated joy and shock but he soon frowned. "Why has this come about?" he asked suspiciously. "Why would the council shorten our sentence?"

"I will let Thor explain but there is much to discuss on our return." Odin said briskly before heading into the palace whilst Loki turned to Thor suddenly.

"What is going on?" he demanded quickly.

Thor paused for a moment, looking at his brother's face. It had been months since he'd last visited him and he was still finding it weird to look at Loki's Jotun heritage. He snapped out of it as Loki growled with impatience. Thor tried not to be amused by that.

"Nikephorus has escaped Asgardian prison," he told Loki simply. The dark-haired God's eyes widened in surprise at the news. Thor nodded slowly. "Since she's a master of magic, we think that you and Catherine could be targeted. We want you safe in Asgard."

"Don't trust me not to join her more like," Loki muttered.

Thor glared at him. "Do not accuse me of such thoughts. I would never imagine you join her. Besides if you try anything that endangers any of the Nine Worlds again then you will be permanently imprisoned and lose Catherine for good. Father and I doubt that you'd want that."

Loki glowered at his brother. "No. She is my only concern, let me make that clear."

"That means you will not resume any of your sinister plans. You and Catherine will lead a normal life on Asgard. No criminal activities, just you and Catherine, living like everyone else." Thor sternly said.

Loki nodded barely. "Yes, that is understood," he said clearing hating having to bow to the wishes of his 'brother'. But he would rather have Catherine than have a whole kingdom without her. That was clear from his expression. Thor tried not to smile at how much Catherine had an effect on Loki.

Loki seemed to tense up at something and Thor gave him a quizzical look. "Something up, brother?"

Loki's eyes darted to Thor's angrily. "_I am not your brother!_" he snapped at Thor.

Thor smiled a little. "You will always be my brother. Your true heritage means nothing to me. We were raised together and fought together as brothers should. You might be willing to deny all that but I am not. Be as stubborn as you like, _brother_, it will not change my mind," he said with a smirk.

Loki glared at him. "Believe what you like."

The two stood there in silence for a few minutes before Loki looked up at Thor again. "Fa-Odin said that he was going to get Catherine after this. Why was Catherine not prioritised first?" Loki demanded. "Surely that is better etiquette, to save the lady. Why did he not save Catherine first?" he demanded, his voice growing angrier.

"Because you're my son," Odin said, having reappeared. "I put my children first."

Loki glared at him. "_You _are _not_ my father and well you know it."

"But I am," Odin said. "In all the ways that matter. Blood means little when compared to love." Loki just sneered and Odin continued. "Why is that so hard to believe? You and Catherine are not related yet you can feel love for her. Why should it not be the same for a father who has adopted a child? If we were going to use you simply for a treaty, why not put you in a noble's family? Why did I take you into mine?" he asked.

Loki was glowering up at him. "To keep an eye on me," he said sullenly.

"I took you into my family because I wanted to be your father. I wanted you to be part of our family." Odin said simply.

"But you favoured Thor, you never accepted me!" snapped Loki. "Why do we get back into this? I made my feelings perfectly clear twelve years ago!"

"That doesn't mean I will ever stop reaching out to you," said Odin.

Loki glowered once more before turning and storming away across Jotunheim, towards the growing light of the Bifrost.


	5. Open and frank discussions

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Four_

"How did she manage that?" Helena asked Freya. "How did she escape? I thought her magic was supposed to be bonded or something?" she asked, her voice high with anxiety. "Or is Odin getting incompetent in his old age?" she added bitchily.

Catherine swung around to face her. "You need to stop spouting off about things you know nothing about, Helena. There is nothing wrong with Odin's competency."

Helena glared at Catherine. "Is that so? Then how did she break out without magic?" Helena snarled before pausing with a smug look. "Oh-ho, I bet this does have something to do with Loki after all and you're just covering it up just to protect your ma-" she began but Catherine's hand flew out and smacked Helena hard across the face, sending the woman staggering backwards.

"Catherine…" Freya said in disbelief and alarm.

Catherine was breathing heavily. "This has got nothing to do with Loki. Why would he risk adding time to his sentence, since you seem to know so much about him?" she snarled at Helena, momentarily disregarding Freya, her anger in full swing.

Helena glared at Catherine and stepped forward angrily. "Because he can't resist stirring up trouble and the fact is; once a troublemaker, always a troublemaker."

Catherine fumed. "You spiteful bitch…"

"Ladies…" Freya said warily.

Catherine glared at Helena. "Is it easier to tear holes in other people's relationships because you don't have one of your own?" she asked, her anger rising to the forefront again.

Helena sneered at Catherine. "I'd rather have no relationship than a relationship with _that _Loki."

"ENOUGH!" Freya yelled at the two. "I tire of your arguments. Nikephorus is loose and her past record means that she's likely going to try and cause a war or do unspeakable harm and the two of you are bickering over one man who happens to have the same gift as Nikephorus but is currently being punished and therefore watched over by Odin?"

Catherine calmed herself down. "I'm so sorry for my indiscretion, Princess Freya," she said bowing her head.

"As am I, your majesty," Helena said sinking down into a curtsey.

"I do hope your behaviour will return to how it was before. I am aware of your fights but please do not bring them into my company; it spoils the mood," said Freya. "Anyway, going back to your question, Helena… no one is sure how it happened because her magic should have been sealed." Freya explained. "Odin renews the bonds every year and it should have been done a few months ago," she added.

"Maybe magic wasn't used," said Catherine with a look at Helena. "Someone could have broken her out," she said pointedly.

"Yes, that is something people are considering," Freya said thoughtfully. "The break out was so smooth that it was only when someone checked her cell that they noticed she was missing."

"In which case, Asgard has yet another traitor in its midst," Helena said simply.

Catherine bit her lip and took a calming breath. "It's quite likely, yes."

"And yet we're expected to believe it's not Loki?" Helena questioned, eyebrows raised and her voice high with false innocence. Catherine clenched her fists in anger but said nothing.

Freya, however, frowned at Helena. "That's enough, Helena. Loki is on Jotunheim."

"How do we know?" Helena asked. "He could have escaped. Those Jotuns cannot be trusted with their treaties. Look how well Laufey cared for his when he sent Jotuns into Asgard to ruin our beloved Thor's coronation. Oh wait, that was also Loki. The Jotuns and Loki have a history of working together. After all Loki himself is a Jotun, right?"

"Biologically yes-" Freya began.

"So what is to say that Loki hasn't escaped punishment with Konrad's help and joined forces with Nikephorus?" Helena asked.

"I'd know," Catherine said. "He'd never do anything without me or asking me…"

Helena scoffed. "Please," she said. "Last time he worked with you, he was caught and imprisoned. I'll bet he's got bored with you. Twelve years with next to no contact and no sex? I'd be amazed if he remembers who you are…" she said.

"Helena!" Freya growled. The sound was so foreign to her that both girls looked at her in shock. "I don't know where this spiteful tongue of yours has come from-" Freya began.

"Maybe her mouth?" Catherine muttered.

"-but I will not tolerate such unkind words to Lady Catherine." Freya continued.

Helena blinked. "But she is allowed to slap me and say what she likes?"

"You have both said angry things to each other and I have scolded you both!" Freya said. "However, you, Helena, have a real knack for saying vile and cruel things in the wish to hurt Catherine. To be honest I'm appalled to see this side of you, Helena. You've been my handmaiden for a long time and you have never acted so vile in my presence," she said sternly.

Helena looked suitably abashed. "I'm so sorry…" she said. "It's just that Catherine brings it out in me…" she said lamely.

Freya's mouth tightened. "Do you not have control over your tongue, Helena? Or are you a child?" she asked angrily. "We are facing a great threat and if you two are going to continue to bicker and fight in my presence then I see no way of continuing to employ you both."

Helena's face paled in shock. "Surely you do not intend to fire me? It is not all my doing!" she protested whilst glancing at Catherine. "She assaulted me…"

"You are both bickering but you, Helena, are a master of provoking Catherine," said Freya. "Not before I employed her alongside you did I see such anger and violence from her. You are very counter-productive to Catherine's progress. She was sent her to rediscover her goodness and you are making sure that she does not achieve this. If you cannot keep a civil tongue and respectful grace towards Catherine then I see no reason to keep you in my company." Freya said simply.

"My house is a house of kindness, forgiveness and encouragement; traits you have failed to show in the company of Catherine. Before she arrived, you were a lady of manners, etiquette and efficiency. I fear Catherine's presence has tainted those qualities about you. Perhaps removing you from the environment would benefit you both?" Freya suggested before falling silent.

Helena looked devastated. "Please… your majesty, send me not from your side…" she said walking forwards, a look of sadness on her face.

"Princess Freya, I meant not to cause this…" Catherine began, feeling uncomfortable.

Helena whirled on Catherine. "This is exactly what you wanted!" she spat. "You wanted to usurp my place in Princess Freya's affections and now you have!"

"Helena!" Freya shouted. "Your jealousy and spite is blinding you. I have great affection for you but I cannot tolerate your behaviour. Catherine has shown remorse for hers, so should you."

"I have apologised!" Helena protested.

"You apologise yet continue to behave that way…" said Freya. "I think it's best if you leave. Return home and I will arrange alternative employment for you."

Helena looked horrified but seeing that Freya meant it, quietly exited from the room. Catherine watched her before turning guiltily to Freya. She knelt before the Goddess of Love.

"I am so sorry for causing so much trouble; that you would send her from your side. Regardless of her attitude, I know she was a loyal and hard worker," Catherine said, head bowed.

Freya smiled softly and gently reached down to tilt Catherine's face so that she looked up at hers. "Do not be sorry, Catherine. It is not a nice thing to do but I cannot abide bullying. She said a great many spiteful things to you. Are you not glad to be rid of hearing such things?" She gestured for Catherine to stand up and stepped back as Catherine did so, slowly.

"Yes," Catherine admitted. "But I cannot help but feel like I have cost you something dear."

Freya shook her head. "Though Helena has always been quite loyal and dear to me, I cannot pretend I was unaware of her antagonism towards you. I have always known she was not the kindest person but she was such a good handmaiden that I chose to overlook it. However some things cannot be overlooked anymore. I think it would be better for both of you to be kept apart."

Catherine looked up at Freya in slight confusion. "She has been your maiden for longer; why not send me away?"

Freya smiled at Catherine. "I would rather have someone good and kind by my side. You are making every effort to redeem yourself and make a fresh start; how could I do anything but commend someone who wants so much to be good?"

Catherine smiled. "Well I will continue to do my best."

Freya nodded. "I know you will. Now, onto this business with Nikephorus; we must keep a watch out for any sign of dangerous, magical activity in the area. I will speak to my brother about enlisting the protection of the people of Vanarheim."

Catherine looked troubled. "You think Nikephorus could come here?"

Freya nodded. "The people of Alfheim may be peaceful but we do have resources that Nikephorus could find useful or we could simply be useful victims for any more experiments she wants to try."

Before Catherine could respond, footsteps approached the courtyard. Freya turned around to see a servant rushing in. Freya frowned in concern. "What is it?" she asked.

"King Odin of Asgard is here, your ladyship," the servant said bowing.

Freya's eyes widened. "Bring him in," she said and as the servant left, turned to Catherine. "What could have brought him here? News on Nikephorus or…"

Fear clouded Catherine's face and she bit her lip. "I pray it is nothing to do with Loki."

Heavy footsteps followed the small servant's upon her return and the two women looked up to see Odin enter the room. Freya immediately fell into a deep curtsey followed by Catherine.

"Allfather…" she murmured respectfully.

Odin nodded. "Please rise," he said. "Princess Freya, I must humbly apologise for my reason for coming. I am afraid I need Catherine to return to Asgard with me today." Catherine's eyes widened at his words and she saw Freya tense up a little at the announcement.

"How must this be?" Freya asked a little reluctantly.

"With Nikephorus' return to her freedom, I have asked the courts to authorize the termination of Loki and Catherine's punishments. I want them safe in Asgard where Nikephorus is unlikely to find them," Odin explained. "I am sorry to have to deprive you of your handmaiden so early, Princess Freya…" he added. Freya looked at Catherine who looked at Odin in disbelief.

"I am to return to Asgard?" Catherine whispered in shock.

Odin nodded. "Yes, you and Loki will come to live in the palace quarters where you will be safest."

Catherine exhaled softly as the realisation that she was about to be reunited with Loki finally hit her. After more than a decade apart she'd been trying to hold back how much she missed him but now, the feelings were rushing through her like a raging river.

Freya watched Catherine a little sadly. "You can finally see him again," she said smiling.

Catherine turned to Freya. "Oh Freya… and just after you sent Helena away…"

Freya shook her hand and waved away Catherine's words. "It doesn't matter. I'll find someone else. You deserve to return to Asgard and start afresh as you wanted."

"It probably won't be as peaceful as you would have liked," said Odin. "But if we work together, maybe we can stop Nikephorus."

Freya nodded and took Catherine's hand in hers. "You should make the most of being free with him. I do hope this isn't the last we see of each other."

Catherine shook her head. "I would love to come back and see you often," she said squeezing Freya's hand. "If there's anything I can do for you… you need only ask," she added.

Freya smiled. "That offer extends also from me to you…" she paused. "Though if you could recommend a maiden that might be wanting a job… that would be helpful," she added.

Catherine beamed at her and didn't even have to think about it. She knew who to recommend for Freya, someone who deserved to work with someone so kind. "I think I know who would make a lovely companion for you; Carina, daughter of Ansgar and Heidrun. She is a wonderful young woman with a heart of gold," she said. "I know she'd be a perfect handmaiden to you."

"I shall seek her out," smiled Freya. "Thank you for all your assistance, Catherine," she said gently. "I will miss you," she said and pulled the young Asgardian into her arms.

"It is me who should be thanking you. You and your people have done so much…" Catherine murmured, holding back tears. "I was losing myself before I came here."

Freya smiled against Catherine's shoulder. "Well now you've found yourself. Go back and be with Loki… just don't forget how much you love him or who you are."

Catherine nodded and slowly pulled away. She turned to Odin who offered her his arm. She took it and he led her out of the courtyard. She allowed herself a look back and met Freya's sad smile before they rounded the corner and the sight of the Princess vanished. As they walked along, Catherine looked up at Odin. "M-may I ask something?"

Odin turned to her with a slight smile. "Of course, what is it?"

"Tyr's memorial…" Catherine began.

"We've visited every year at least once or twice and kept it in good condition," Odin smiled. "I suspect Frigga goes more often than I, having more time. Thor has gone to check on it too."

Catherine smiled in relief. "Thank you."

"You should take Loki there, when we get back to Asgard," said Odin. "I think he should get to see where his son is buried," he added.

Catherine took a breath. "Everyone speaks of us being reunited but it hasn't yet hit me," she admitted to him. "I don't think I'll quite believe it until I see him," she said quietly.

Odin chuckled. "I can hardly blame you; twelve years is a long time for any couple to be apart. I cannot imagine being separated from Frigga for that time," he said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Catherine grinned a little. "I cannot imagine you and Frigga being apart either," she told him.

Odin laughed a little. "You see? That is how much we have come to be a part of each other's lives. One day it will be the same for you and Loki. You will be on an adventure somewhere and people will ask where Loki is," he joked, making Catherine laugh.

Catherine smiled softly as she looked up into the horizon. "I hope so."


	6. A reunion most beloved

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Five_

The journey back to Asgard was shorter than Catherine had ever remembered travel by the Bifrost being but then she had never really gotten to travel much by it before. It was one of the most exhilarating and yet frightening ways of travelling that she had ever encountered and that was including teleporting like her attempt on Midgard. In fact the teleporting had been a smoother transition though Catherine doubted she could teleport to another world; she wasn't that powerful even though she had been able to learn a little of her magic on Alfheim.

It was with a dizzying and woozy feeling that she landed in the golden chamber of the Bifrost. She was just about able to stop her knees hitting the floor as she struggled to get her bearings. She blinked as her head swam, trying to straighten itself out after such a ride. She felt Odin grip her arm and she was grateful.

After a few moments she straightened up, feeling able to stand up properly and not fall over or be sick for that matter. Once she'd done so, she turned to Odin and nodded at his questioning look. She was well enough to carry on now. She followed him out of the Bifrost and onto the Rainbow Bridge. For a moment she stopped and looked around in awe.

It was five years since she had seen Asgard and she couldn't help but appreciate the wonder and beauty that the glittering stars offered high above her. The cosmic dust that surrounded them was just amazing and took her breath away. She smiled a little. She'd never really appreciated just how beautiful this realm was until now. She smiled up at the stars before looking back down and gazing over at the golden buildings of Asgard before following Odin who was watching her with a slight smile. She blushed a little, feeling rather silly.

"I forgot how beautiful Asgard was," she admitted.

"It is a work of art," Odin said quietly. "It's easy to take for granted what we see every day. Sometimes it's good to go away for a while if only to have a new perspective on returning."

Catherine nodded a little. "Yes, I hope I don't take this horizon for granted again in a hurry. I could stare up at that sky for eternity."

"If we manage to stop Nikephorus, that's exactly what you'll have with Loki," Odin told her warmly.

She smiled softly at the thought. "That's a pretty good incentive."

XMARVELX

Loki stood in Catherine's apartment, losing himself in the sea of memories that overwhelmed him being back there. He remembered all the conversations and memories they'd had in this room; when he told her about his parentage, their time together growing up and the time they'd made love in her bedroom, the day after they'd gotten together the first time. There were so many good memories with this place but there was one overwhelmingly sad memory slowly misting over them.

Using his magic to draw out the golden blanket from his enlarged pocket, Loki felt the soft material beneath his fingers and brought the material to his nose, smelling it slowly. There was no smell that he could recognise but that didn't stop him trying to reach out to his son in any way, shape or form. The softness of the blanket felt soothing against his cheek and he took a breath to steady the emotion that bubbled up inside him.

He'd missed his son's birth and death and he'd paid the price for it. He had no memory of holding Tyr, feeling his soft skin or even being able to smell him. He had nothing to hold onto apart from this blanket. He'd tried not to get it out in front of the other Jotuns, only in private and on the anniversary of Tyr's death. Thor had told him the date and so he'd remembered every year. He'd often wondered how Catherine would mark the anniversary on Alfheim and just how much pain she'd been in especially remembering how she had dealt with it on her own. A mixture of guilt and grief swam within Loki as he thought about all this.

Tears sprung to his eyes. There was nothing he could do to ever make it up to Catherine. Maybe if he'd been there, she wouldn't have lost Tyr at all. Maybe they would have been celebrating his fourteenth birthday in a couple of months. What would he have been like? Would he have taken after Loki or Catherine? Would he have been his own person? What would he have thought of his father? Would he have loved him… or resented him? Loki had enough issues with Odin and he'd killed his own father, Laufey. Would Tyr have understood any of that? He didn't know.

Loki put the golden blanket away and blinked back the tears, wiping at his eyes. There was no use crying over Tyr now; he couldn't do anything for his son. But he did have Catherine returning home today and that was the very thing he'd looked forward to since he'd heard about the early release from his punishment; even if it did feel odd that he was now wearing his Asgardian appearance all the time. Having Catherine back would be the best thing he'd ever experienced and he would be damned if he'd let anything come between them again.

He froze as he heard the key in the door and the sound of the door opening.

XMARVELX

Catherine was relieved when Odin left her to return to her room alone. She needed some time to process the fact she was home and hopefully prepare herself for being reunited with Loki. She wasn't sure when that would be but either way she was happy to be home. She stopped outside the apartment, losing herself in the memories before placing the key card over the reader in the door. A familiar clicking sound told her that the door was open and she opened it carefully, stepping through the doorway and into the lounge. She froze as she saw a familiar figure stood in the lounge, staring at her in shock and amazement. She felt her throat close up as the door swung shut behind her.

_Loki…_

Loki was staring at her in disbelief, like a man who'd been starved of water in a desert for so long who had had an oasis placed in front of him, the promise of cool water and shade offered to him. Catherine swallowed nervously as he looked at her. He looked so bewildered and yet in his eyes, she could see the longing reaching out to her own gaze. She took a step forward unconsciously, her eyes roving over the man she hadn't seen in six long years. She drank in his appearance.

His hair was a bit shorter than it had been in court; he must have cut it on Jotunheim. His eyes were the same emerald she had always loved, albeit darker with the longing in them. His skin was as pale as ever. He carried the same figure he'd had on Midgard; more built up than he'd been on Asgard but still thinner in comparison to Thor. He wasn't scarred or bruised so she could only assume his time on Jotunheim had not been spent getting beaten up. Unless those marks were only in his Jotun form or he was hiding them. She'd get the truth out of him, she knew it. He wore his black and green leather outfit that he'd worn on Asgard before he'd become King. He looked every inch the Loki she knew and loved and it brought a smile to her lips.

XMARVELX

Loki stared at Catherine as she faced him. How was it possible that she had grown even more beautiful in their time apart? Her red-brown hair was now touching her hips and her green-hazel eyes were wide and framed by beautiful longer lashes. Her skin was a little more tanned but it suited her complexion beautifully. She wore a beautiful pale gold long sleeved dress that flattered her figure beautifully. It trailed down to her feet making her seem like a beautiful princess. Oh how he wanted to reach out and touch her… but he wanted to give her the time to get used to being in the room with him. Heck, part of him just wanted to make the most of this moment; there was no need to rush into anything. Then she spoke and Loki almost broke at hearing her beautiful melodic voice say just one word but it was enough.

"Loki," she whispered.

XMARVELX

No sooner had Catherine whispered Loki's name than Loki was striding across the room towards her, covering it in a few strides. He pulled her up into his arms, lifting her slightly off her feet and his lips met hers in a fiercely passionate yet romantic kiss. She closed her eyes, losing herself in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands going to his hair to trail her fingers through it.

They stood there kissing slowly and lovingly, holding each other tightly like they were about to lose each other again right there and then. Loki's arms held her securely against his body, holding her off the ground as he continued to kiss her.

Catherine felt him lower her to her feet again as they broke apart to breathe. She looked up at him in wonderment, stroking his hair with both hands and smiling up at him. Her smile was reflected in his face as he cupped her face in his hands. She smiled happily as tears slid down her face. "Loki…" she spoke softly. "Loki, I can't believe you're here…" she said gently.

Loki grinned at her and leant in, kissing her tears away, making her sigh with joy. "Believe it, Catherine. I'm here and I do not intend to leave you again. I cannot bear another day without you in my life never mind another twelve years."

Catherine giggled a little and met his next kiss with renewed love and commitment.


	7. Settling in together

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Six_

The pair of them sat together on the couch, snuggled up in each other's arms. Catherine sat with her legs beneath her, arms wrapped lovingly around Loki's waist; her head was nestled in the crook of his neck, and she was sighing softly. Loki's legs stretched out ahead of him, his feet balanced on a separate sofa piece in front of the couch. He leant his head on hers, smiling down at her affectionately, one arm around her shoulder and the other hand stroking her face.

"How much I have missed this…" he whispered to her. He kissed her head several times. She giggled as she heard him breathing in the scent of her hair. She raised her head and he kissed the bridge of her nose affectionately. "Twelve years seems like an entire lifetime," he said softly. She reached up and touched her lips to his in a chaste kiss. He returned it gently, stroking her cheek gently before he placed kisses at the top of her cheekbones and just above her eyes. She closed her eyes at the tenderness he was showing her.

"I'm just happy it's over," Catherine said quietly. "I'm tired of being separated from you," she added.

Loki stroked her shoulder and the hand on her cheek moved to caress her neck softly. "As am I," he said and looked into her eyes. "We're done being apart. From now on, it's all about us being together, agreed?" he smiled a little mischievously.

Catherine smiled. "Agreed… though I can't say we can count on you to keep us out of trouble…" she added playfully. For a horrible moment she thought Loki was going to get angry as his face blanched. However a wicked grin crossed his face and it was her turn to blanch. "Oh no, what are you-" she burst out laughing as he grabbed her and turned her over so she was on his lap whilst his hands quickly found her ticklish spots. She immediately started swatting at him. "No, Loki, no fair!" she said batting his hands away but to no avail.

"I'm merely living up to my reputation as a trouble maker," Loki smirked through his own laughter, wriggling his eyebrows at the same time as he continued to tickle her mercilessly. "I cannot help myself." He gave a casual shrug and continued to grin at her.

"Alright, I take it back!" Catherine laughed after a few minutes. Loki stopped the tickling and just held her on his lap. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed him gently. His arms wrapped around her and they stayed still, enjoying the kiss. With one hand in his hair and the other on his cheek, Catherine deepened the kiss smoothly, feeling one of Loki's hands trail into her hair and the other move down to her lower back. Their kiss was powerful and passionate yet slow at the same time.

Loki pulled away slowly and pressed a small but chaste kiss to her lips. "Tell me about Alfheim…" he murmured with a smile. "I do hope it was more interesting than Jotunheim," he said with a slight smile. He rubbed her back with both hands.

Catherine smiled. "For a punishment it was surprisingly nice," she said. "The people there are so forgiving… it made things worse."

Loki frowned a little as his forehead touched hers. "What do you mean?"

"Dealing with everything I did on Midgard, it was so much rawer with the people of Alfheim being so forgiving," Catherine explained. "It reminded me so much of how far I'd gone."

Loki reached up to touch her hair. "Maybe that was Odin's intended punishment. He did say you were to learn how to be good again. Maybe you needed to be amongst goody-goodies to see the error of your ways… in his eyes anyway." He smirked a little. "Though technically it was my example you were following…" he murmured before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I chose to follow you," Catherine reminded him. "I wouldn't take it back. I am sorry for the pain I caused but I stand by my reasons for killing Natasha. I did it all because I loved you. Maybe it was wrong but I'm not going to make excuses for my behaviour," she said.

Loki smiled softly and stroked her face. "I too did those things for a reason. I'm not going to pretend I'm sorry. At the time I thought it was right. But I forgot how brave you are. You have so many reasons to take whatever excuse you can get for an easier sentence and yet you choose not to."

"I don't want to pretend to be a victim. I was as willing as you," said Catherine. "Anyway I still got off luckier by going to Aflheim. I met some good people, people who made me remember that I was capable of being good, once upon a time," she said. "I met Princess Freya there. I was a handmaiden to her for about three or four years."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Princess Freya, sister of Freyr of Vanaheim?" he asked.

Catherine nodded. "She was even kind enough to let me continue my magical studies. I can't say I've learn drastically more as there were many other things to occupy myself with but I'd like to think I've improved." She blushed a little at how conceited she sounded. But Loki simply laughed.

"Well I'd hope so, you were there five years." Loki joked. She swatted him on the arm for that.

"What about you? How was Jotunheim?" she asked, gently running her fingers through his hair.

Loki smiled at the feel of her fingers through his long locks. "It was unpleasant… but I had my Jotun form to protect me from the cold," he smirked up at her. "To tell the truth, it's weird being back in this form. I got so used to my Jotun heritage. But the place was as dismal as ever. I spent most of my time building Konrad – the new King's – palace."

"When you say new king," Catherine began. "Is he Laufey's-"

"-son, yes." Loki said shortly. "He and his sister Eva are technically my brother and sister. I don't consider myself related to them."

Catherine gently stroked her hand down his neck. "Does that mean you consider yourself an Odinson now you've had time to think about it?" she asked.

Loki shook his head. "I don't consider myself part of any family… well any family outside of you, me and Tyr," he admitted sadly.

Catherine looked at him sadly. "Odin only lied to you because he didn't want you to feel different."

"He kept that secret my whole life," Loki argued. "If he'd have told me sooner, I might have gotten used to it," he added. "By keeping it from me, he ruined everything."

"You might have felt different, isolated, left out," Catherine argued. "No one knows what would have happened if he had told you. It's too late for any of us to know but…" she sighed. "I'm sure he was only doing what he thought best at the time," she commented quietly.

Loki gave her a curious look as his hands lowered to settle on her lap. "Why are you defending him? His pestering cost us our son's life, if you recall."

Catherine tensed up. "Of course I do but he deeply regrets it. Besides we have no real proof and I no longer hold onto that hatred and anger. It burns too much energy. Anyway I was in a real state, grieving, confused-"

"-because of me," Loki finished guiltily.

"Let's not go into that," said Catherine. "I don't blame you. Tyr's death could have just been one of those things. I needed someone to blame at the time. But blaming someone isn't going to bring Tyr back to us," she said quietly. She snuggled into his arms as he pulled her closer, stroking her back as she nestled her head beneath his chin.

"No," Loki agreed softly. "That's the one thing we can never have back," he said and kissed her head.

"But we have a place to visit him," said Catherine. "His memorial… we could go together."

Loki stroked her shoulder gently. "I think I'd like to see him."

Catherine looked up at him. "Well then we'll go tomorrow," she said smiling. "I think Odin might want to talk to us today," she said.

"He does," Loki sighed. "He's going to tell us about Nikephorus."

Catherine sighed against his shoulder. "Is she really so terrifying?"

"I don't know much about her to be honest but from the rumours I've heard, she's a force to be reckoned with," said Loki. "She's supposed to be extremely charismatic so-"

"-getting people to side with her will be a breeze," sighed Catherine.

"Most likely; which puts Asgard in a lot of danger if she starts trying to ally herself with the other worlds," Loki said seriously.

"We have an unfortunate habit of getting tied up in these kinds of situations," said Catherine smiling slightly at Loki who grinned a little and leant in to kiss her lips tenderly. She hummed in approval, stroking his cheek. He pulled her closer so they were even more snuggled up.

"Well at least it isn't us on the wrong side of the law this time," he muttered making her laugh.

XMARVELX

It was midnight before the pair of them even thought of going to bed. They'd sat chatting about some of their experiences during their years apart and generally not doing much else except kissing and cuddling. Just being together and able to hold each other was a wonderful thing after all that separation and isolation. They'd been determined to make the most of it especially with another crisis looming up ahead of them.

Catherine yawned a little as Loki glanced at her clock. She followed his gaze and blinked sleepily. "Is it midnight already?" she asked in mild disbelief.

Loki smiled in amusement. "Apparently so," he said. "We should get to bed," he murmured staring into her eyes lovingly. She cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him before nodding in agreement. She kissed him once more, feeling his hands cup her face and holding her there which made her chuckle a little. After that kiss, they broke apart reluctantly and Catherine got to her feet.

Loki stood up after her and gently took her hands. "We have the rest of our lives together," he whispered as she backed up towards her bedroom, pulling him by the hands.

Once they entered the room, he pulled her closer in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair. His hands trailed down her back, pushing her hips further into his, causing him to murmur in pleasure at the feel of her. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at her. He let go of her hands and using his magic, transformed both their clothing into night clothes.

Making his way over to the bed, he pulled back the covers and held a hand out to Catherine. She took it and smiled as he pulled her to him, sat her down in the bed and kissed her as he folded some of the duvet over her. She kissed him back before swinging her legs into the bed and watching as he climbed in on the other side of her. She shuffled over to him as he pulled his share of the duvet back and moved to lay an arm around her waist.

They lay facing each other, smiling in the dark.

"Goodnight, Loki," Catherine smiled.

Loki gently caressed her face before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Catherine."


	8. Breakfast meetings

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Seven_

Loki was awake long before Catherine. The curtains had been left open in the bedroom the night before so the warm sunlight poured into the room where the two figures lay silently in bed. Catherine was facing away from the light so her sleep was undisturbed. Loki had simply had his fill of sleep earlier than she and so was lying on his side facing Catherine. The sunlight warmed his back and lit Catherine's sleeping form up in such a way that he couldn't help but admire her beauty. She looked so peaceful in sleep that he marvelled that he hadn't noticed it before. Perhaps he had taken her for granted before their twelve years of separation.

He smiled down at her, gently tracing his hand down her shoulder and arm. She looked so delicate and fragile, sleeping soundly next to him that it seemed like another person who had been the battle hardened fighter on Midgard. He had surely dreamed those instances where she proved herself a cold hearted and yet sexy killer. There was no way this beautiful, peaceful looking young woman had done all of that, right? He smiled a little more. Oh but she had and he loved her for it. She'd been his rock even if their actions had been bad.

He leant in gently and kissed her lightly on the shoulder, loving the feel of her skin. His hand slipped beneath the duvet and gently caressed her side, covered by the beautiful negligee. He rubbed circles on her hip and smiled guiltily as he felt her begin to stir from her slumber. She murmured something before rolling over, her eyes slowly opening and finding him. His hand splayed across her stomach as he smiled down at her. "Sorry… did I wake you?" he asked innocently.

Catherine was smirking up at him. "You know you did…"

Loki chuckled lowly. "You looked so beautiful, I couldn't resist touching instead of just looking," he said and trailed his hand over her stomach. "You are gorgeous." He told her simply, smiling slightly.

A small blush touched her cheeks. Before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door. She raised her head in confusion before sitting up. Loki moved quickly and climbed out of bed, rising to his feet and changing into his usual attire before exiting the bedroom and heading for the door.

He opened it to find Thor standing there, fist in mid-air as though to knock again. _So impatient,_ Loki told himself. _He could at least give them a chance to get up and ready. Not everyone wanted to answer the door in nightwear. _Or even less as he'd had the misfortune to discover one time after Thor had had a heavy night of drinking and Loki had been sent to check on him. That was the one and only time he ever wanted to see his brother answer the door completely nude. It had scarred him for the rest of the day and it was not an image he wanted to see again.

"Good morning, brother," Thor said with a slight smile. Loki narrowed his eyes at him.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Loki demanded irritably.

"No because you are my brother," shrugged Thor.

Loki growled low in his throat before leaning against the doorframe. "Any particular reason why you are, firstly, up at this hour and secondly, bothering us?" he asked grouchily.

"Father wants us all to dine together. He's going to explain everything," Thor told him.

Loki couldn't help but scoff at the thought of the Allfather being completely honest with them. "That'll be a first," he muttered scathingly. He saw Thor's eyes narrow in anger.

"Don't say such things about father. You've already made him pay the price for lying by making him watch you cause such mayhem." Thor growled at Loki. "We're meeting in the dining hall in an hour's time. Don't be late," he said shaking his head as he walked away.

Loki just shut the door behind him and turned back to go into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Catherine standing in the doorway with a robe thrown on over her nightgown. She was looking at him quizzically. He smiled and walked up to her, placing his hands on her hips.

"Our presence is requested to dine with Odin and Frigga," Loki said.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Just call them Mother and Father, Loki."

Loki smirked. "I doubt Odin would take kindly to being called Mother." He laughed as Catherine smacked him in the arm and told him to shut up before being silenced by his kiss.

XMARVELX

Catherine finished dressing whilst Loki waited patiently in the lounge, staring out the window. She emerged from the bedroom in a soft salmon pink dress with a bodice that clung to her and sleeves that billowed over her wrists but were tight against her arms creating a rather angelic looking image. Loki stared as he saw her and she smiled as she crossed the room towards him.

"We better get going," she smiled at him as she stood beside him at the window. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll be in the know about Nikephorus," she said. "If we can deal with her then we can have our lives back," she added.

Loki narrowed his eyes and gave her a confused look. "I made no promises about helping Odin with Nikephorus, Catherine. I've just come back from my own punishment, as have you. Yet you want to help him?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Catherine frowned back at him. "Putting your issues with Odin aside, Loki, our loyalty is to Asgard. Surely you're not thinking of leaving them to it?" she asked.

Loki turned and looked back out the window. "I'm considering it, yes. I want to stay out of this war." He glanced back at her. "I thought maybe you would too, we can settle down together."

Catherine shook her head insistently. "Not with this hanging over our heads, Loki. I want to live in a safe place, not one threatened by war." She sighed and ran a hand down his arm. "I just want thing to go back to how they were or at least some semblance of that," she told him. "If you choose to stay out of it… that's your right but I-I'm still going to help."

Loki frowned down at her. "She could be dangerous, I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to live in fear," said Catherine. "So, we need to decide what to do and fast."

XMARVELX

To say that the family breakfast was awkward was an understatement like no other.

Odin sat at the head of the table with Frigga at the other end. Thor sat on one side of the table with Sif whilst Catherine and Loki sat on the other side, sitting close together.

Catherine suspected that Sif was here on moral support for Thor rather than actual need of her presence. Apart from polite greetings, Catherine hadn't said anything to her former trainer. In fact little had been said so far until the meal had come and their mouths were engaged in eating and drinking. Glances were thrown across the table but conversation wasn't breached until their plates were cleared away leaving only their goblets and bowls of fruit in front of them.

Odin then cleared his throat and addressed them all in a serious voice. "So, it's time I told you how Nikephorus came to be the dangerous war criminal she is today," Odin began. "It's a long story but Nikephorus has done a lot of damage in her time and it is all important. We need to work out how we deal with her and I suspect looking into her past might count in our favour," he finished.

"We will do what we can to help bring her to justice," Sif said with a nod.

"She will not escape punishment a second time, father," Thor promised.

Loki scoffed. "You're so confident, _brother,_" he said with a sarcastic sneer. "How do you know she won't be a match for you?"

"Even if she is stronger than I," Thor began coldly. "There is nothing to be gained from sitting around and not trying to help."

"I agree with Thor," Catherine spoke quietly. Thor shot her a surprised look as did Sif. "I can't live in a world dominated by fear. She's a threat to the safety and happiness of the Nine Realms; therefore she needs to be taken down."

"Well said," Odin said. "All of you understand well our dire situation. Now it is time to explain how she ended up being such a threat to us." He fell silent and glanced out of the window with a kind of sadness in his eyes. He looked rather faraway and lost as if trying to cling to something that was long gone and unobtainable. Somehow it seemed to age him. "Right, well I'll begin…"


	9. Nikephorus' Story

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Eight_

**This chapter is rated M for squeamishness. It's a tad icky at times.**

Nikephorus was not born as other beings are in the Nine Realms. She began artificially created by a mixture of magic and science through experimentation and the exploration of the theory on creating life itself. Never before had anyone managed to artificially create a person properly but then no one had ever attempted it with magic before; mainly because it was feared that magic would keep the created life form under a kind of trance, constantly being able to be controlled by others. There were other theories of course; such as how dangerous the life form could be or how stable, if magic was used. There seemed to be so many reasons not to use magic that no advancement progressed.

So the attempts to create life had remained within science alone or at least they did until Odin of Asgard took an interest in the endeavour. Odin was gifted with great magical power and he was a master at managing it, making it flow where he wanted it. When he heard of the continuous attempts to create life, being the curious, headstrong young man he was, he decided to join the endeavours and attempt it himself. Odin battled with his conscience for days but he eventually decided to make his own attempt and use magic. Odin was confident that his magic was so controlled that he could make a life form with no issues when it came to emotional stability or power. So he summoned the best scientists from the Nine Realms and brought them to Asgard, to a secret chamber underneath the palace.

There they began their experiments on creating an artificial body. This in itself was a difficult process not least because everyone wanted the new being to be part of their species. Eventually it was decided that the new being would be of Asgardian descent because of the race's strength and stamina. Jotuns were powerful indeed but they could not go where they would without causing a panic. Dark Elves had reputations that would precede them and Fire Giants and Demons were not much better than Jotuns in appearance and stealth. Asgardians could move where they would.

Thus the experiments on creating the body began. Odin and the others discussed the age of the body and it was agreed that the being should begin life as a baby as others did. But they needed to create a body. When artificially designing a body became impossible, Odin came up with a terrible idea. An idea that chilled him to think about yet he knew it had the best chance of success.

At this point in time, Odin had not yet had his son Thor or adopted Loki. He and Frigga had conceived children in the past but they had miscarried many times. Only one child had made it to the stage of development where it was a full baby. But when Frigga went into labour, the child was born dead. It was a beautiful girl and her parents had wept with the cruel hand that fate had dealt them. The child's death was several months ago but unlike Earth corpses, Asgardian bodies never decayed.

Therefore Odin realised that his daughter's empty shell could be used. He was ashamed to even think it at first but he soon began to consider the potential positives in donating his daughter's body. If they managed to create the life, Odin could take the child in and raise it with Frigga. They could have a daughter at long last. The more he dwelt on this, the more he wanted it to happen. He could not tell Frigga immediately of course. She would never approve but if he simply showed her the results of the experiment, perhaps passed it off as his finding a way to restore their daughter then she would be happy and would love their daughter without question. Or at least that was the plan.

One night, Odin broke into his daughter's tomb and removed the body from the casket. He felt so sick at what he was doing but the prospect of his experiment coming to fruition and finally giving him and Frigga a child was too much to resist. He brought the body to the laboratory and the next stage of the experiment began; creating the spark of life. Odin studied for hours in the library, avoiding Frigga and trying to keep his concentration on how magic could give life.

It took several months but finally they cracked the animation spell by taking away the resurrection ability from the mighty hammer Mijolnir. Previously the hammer had had the ability to bring people back to life. It was such a rarely used ability that even Odin had forgotten it existed until he came upon a text that referenced it. After that he had focused his power on transferring that ability to his Gunghir. Transferring the ability from its original source came at a price and the power was diminished in the spear, able only to grant one even that life was missing something, a soul and the body was so cold that it needed a boost of genetics. After the body was drained of the dead blood, Odin took some of his own blood and put it into the body, using his magic to attach a piece of his own soul with the blood thereby providing the body with what it needed. They then used the spear to blast the body with the life that came from

After that the body was guarded and observed for any sign of life. On the second day, the body began to breathe at last but the sounds that came from it were so raspy and horrible that they sent shivers down the spines of all in attendance. Odin convinced himself that the child would become more Asgardian as it developed. The child ceased making the horrible noises within the next day or so, its breathing slowly became softer and more natural sounding. Odin was pleased with the child's progress. On the fourth day of its life and the fifth day since they had restored life to the body, the child opened her eyes.

Odin felt something he had not expected for the child. A rush of disturbance and disgust filled him when he saw that the child's eyes were white and colourless, staring blankly around at her surroundings. The expression on her face was not blank, innocent and round like a child's should be but cold, angry and full of hate as though Odin had done something to offend it. That was the moment when Odin realised just what he had done. The eyes that stared up at him from the incubator were not the eyes of someone who would be his daughter but of a stranger. Even back then he could see a monster behind those eyes. Nevertheless Odin had come so far that he knew that he couldn't back down now. So he used his magic to change the child's eye colour to a soft green, like Frigga's. Now he felt the disgust within him lessen now that the child looked less monstrous but he couldn't shake the feeling that the child's expressions conveyed a greater sense of understanding of its own birth than what he expected.

However the child was otherwise like any other, unable to convey their wants through anything but crying. They kept the child in the laboratory, examining it and seeing if there were any differences, any needs the child might require and anything that might make the child dangerous. It was quickly realised that the child was magical as on one occasion when the scientists failed to meet the child's needs fast enough, the child let out such a howl of rage that the lights in the room were snuffed out plunging everything into darkness. After that they were a lot more attentive to the child.

Odin soon changed his mind about having the child brought to him and Frigga when he realised how dangerous she was. Ashamed that his experiment had come to such a monstrous conclusion and that he'd used his own daughter for it, Odin locked himself away for several weeks, wallowing in self-hatred and shame for his actions. Frigga was unable to coax him out of it. Eventually he gave in and told her the whole story. Frigga was horrified at his actions and refused to speak to him for several weeks. Odin did not fight this; Frigga had every right to hate him for what he had done.

He was astonished when Frigga ordered that the child be removed from the laboratory and taken to a proper home. She insisted that being in a clinical environment all the time could not be good for a child. She instructed Heimdall to find a home for the child where they would cause less trouble. Heimdall suggested taking the baby to Vanaheim where her magic would grow and be nurtured in a secure environment. Frigga agreed, knowing it was best. So the child was taken by Heimdall to Vanaheim and given to the Lord Freyr to take care of.

Frigga turned her attentions to Odin and made him tell her the story again in all detail. She blasted him for using their daughter's body and told him that if he was so desperate for children then he could have married someone else since it was most likely Frigga that had the problem having children. Odin steadfastly refused, insisting that he loved Frigga. It took weeks but Frigga eventually came to accept what had happened though it would be a long time before she forgave him for it. Not long after they reunited, Frigga discovered that she was several months pregnant with another child. Six months later she gave birth to a living child; Thor.

Odin and Frigga focused on raising their son together and gradually their marriage began to heal. When Thor was about a year old, Odin and his army went to protect Earth from an invasion of Frost Giants. They freed the planet and punished the Jotuns by taking their Casket of Ancient Winters. Whilst he was there, Odin found Loki, a baby Jotun abandoned because of his small size. He took him home, believing he could look after him and maybe bring peace between Asgard and Jotunheim by caring for Laufey's son. Frigga welcomed Loki into the family immediately and so Thor had a brother. Part of the reason Odin took Loki in was because of his own irresponsible actions over Nikephorus. The least he could do was do a good thing for this child in recompense and give him a loving home. During this time Odin altered Loki's appearance, to make him look Asgardian. Loki developed black hair but his eyes were dark green, a tad darker than his adoptive mother's.

Meanwhile on Vanaheim, the God Freyr took the infant child into his home, the palace and asked his wife Belle to help him raise the baby. He decided to name her Nikephorus but would later refer to her as Nicki. Belle treated the infant with nothing but love as did Freyr. Over time, the baby turned into a toddler and then to a child, her magic growing every year. She was quite a beauty even at a young age. She had the same soft blonde hair as her brother Thor but with the same soft green eyes as her mother, Frigga. Freyr kept Odin and Frigga informed of Nikephorus' progress. The little girl was educated well in her magic and she was perfectly sweet to Belle and Freyr, loving her adoptive parents with all her underneath that kind little girl exterior, a damaged monster was rising up. Nikephorus became easily jealous when people surpassed her magical ability even if they were older than her. The only exceptions were Freyr and Belle. Anyone else incurred her wrath. She could be quite a sulky child when she did not surpass others. Her temper would spark up and she would be overtaken by a violent rage, soothed only by her parents. She began to get easily angered, impatient with her own slow progress and therefore became rude to others.

When Nikephorus turned ten, her instructor noted that Nikephorus' magical progress was slower than a normal Vanaheim person's, Nikephorus became upset and repeated this to her father Freyr. Freyr was in a tough position, he loved Nikephorus dearly but her behaviour was becoming erratic. He therefore decided to tell her of her true parentage though not of her creation. He was quick to assure Nikephorus that he loved her like his own child and Nikephorus knew this to be true. However she couldn't help feeling confused as to why her parents would give her up. Freyr couldn't offer a reason that would not slander Odin and Frigga in some way but simply told Nikephorus that they had had their reasons and she should just accept it.

In time she did come to accept it and so she continued her education but she began to spend more and more time in the library, trying to keep up with her peers. The older she got, the more knowledge she absorbed and the more her ambition grew. She wanted to be as strong if not stronger than other Vanaheim sorcerers. She also wanted to know more about her true father and why he would leave her here. When she turned eighteen, she asked Freyr if she could go to Asgard. He was reluctant at first but allowed it when Nikephorus told him that she wanted some questions answered before she could put the whole business behind her.

She went to Asgard and sought Odin out. However the royal family were away at the time and so she was left facing the prospect of coming back another time. However one of the scientists there at her birth was there and Nikephorus found herself recognising him as a flashback hit her. She began to remember scenes of a laboratory and when she cornered the scientist about it, she pushed for the truth. The scientist tried to fob her off but he was also equally annoyed with Odin for taking charge of the experiment and leaving them with nothing by sending the child away. Slightly bitter and a weak man at heart, the scientist told Nikephorus everything.

Nikephorus was horrified and left Asgard immediately. She returned to Vanaheim, masking her pain and anguish. She resolved to revenge herself on Odin for what he had done and told Freyr simply that she needed to go back another time as Odin was away. She continued her magical education but she began to delve deeper and deeper into the darker aspects of magic. A decade past before Nikephorus returned to Asgard to speak to Odin.

This time she caught sight of a young man, golden haired, laughing and joking with his friends. She was taken aback by the beauty of this boy and how angelic she looked. A passer by informed her that this was Prince Thor, son of Odin and Frigga. Nikephorus realised he was her brother. They had the same blonde hair, they were both beautiful and yet he was allowed to live with their parents on Asgard. They had had another child and kept him but they hadn't kept her. Though now she knew the truth, it angered her even more.

She was only here because Odin had created her and she had been tossed aside like she didn't matter. But then, she inhabited the body of their dead daughter. That was too freaky for them to handle even though Odin had made her that way. Filled with anger, Nikephorus went into the palace and confronted Odin, taking him by surprise. She told him she knew who she was and how she came to be. Asking him if Frigga and Thor knew the truth, she was disgusted when Frigga did. She asked Odin why he could not have kept her as a baby, why he gave her up when he'd worked so hard. Odin merely told her that she was not his daughter. He thought he could bring the child up as his daughter but he hadn't been able to. She was just someone else in his daughter's shell and he apologises for what he did to her.

Angrily Nikephorus left Asgard and didn't return home to Vanaheim, instead she left the Nine Worlds disappearing for several centuries. No one heard any word from her though Freyr went to Odin several times, desperate for news. Odin never did tell his sons about Nikephorus. As far as they were all concerned, she seemed to have left forever. Or at least that was what they had thought.

As the years passed Nikephorus learnt many new things, calculated her revenge. She observed the Nine Realms from afar and watched over them, biding her time.

About one hundred and fifty years ago, Nikephorus returned to the Nine Worlds, landing on Svartalfheim, home of the Dark Elves. She was much changed in the years of her absence; she was charismatic, eloquent and seductive, knowing how to flatter those she wanted and to get what she most desired. She was a goddess to those mischievous folk; a beautiful woman with a taste for causing trouble. Her anger had turned to spite. Her hurt had turned to full blown hatred at Odin.

She enlisted a team of bloodthirsty, cruel, mischievous people and hired them to go to Midgard and steal many human babies from their cribs. They took at least sixty of them over the course of three months so as not to attract too much attention straight away. The Elves brought them to her on Muspelheim where she was hidden amongst the Fire Giants and Demons that she had managed to enchant. She began to gather more children by the year.

There, in the middle of a volcano, Nikephorus tortured the children, experimenting on them as Odin had done to her. She killed them ultimately, draining their blood and keeping their cold corpses. The experimentations had resulted in her removing certain parts of the brain, examining that which controlled certain parts of their actions. Nikephorus was curious about how she could alter the way these children's minds worked once she found the animation required to bring them to life.

The scientist had already told her that Mijolnir's power was stripped and Gunghir had used up the only life on her. Nikephorus became convinced that all the negative aspects of what had happened to her must mean that there must be at least one good thing that came from the experiments, something that would balance it out. She contemplated her magic and whether she could animate the children. Perhaps the power of Mjolnir that was condensed into one life would have given her the power to animate people. After all, how could all that power have been reduced to just one life? Surely that one life must be pretty special after all that.

So Nikephorus started her attempts to animate the children. She spent several weeks trying different spells, different ways of doing it. However nothing was forthcoming. Nikephorus grew impatient, annoyed, her old childish anger and resentment burned their way to the surface, reminding her of her old inadequacies. She found herself cursing Odin even more for making her what she was. She continued her efforts but they were in vain for so long. However progress was finally made when one of the Dark Elves suggested that her power might work on the children if given in a motherly way.

Nikephorus then took one of the bodies, cradled it in her arms and kissed the forehead of the dead child. Nothing happened for a few minutes but then the child's eyes flickered open for a moment. However the animation did not last as the child had so little blood in its system. It faded fast but that brief moment of animation had proven to Nikephorus that she could do it.

She filled each child up with some of her blood, using her magic to replenish the blood she'd given them so they would be healthy. She then took each child in her arms and kissed them awake, as a mother would do. This time, the children became animated, they were alive and as she did it for each one of them, Nikephorus' plans expanded. The animation came at a cost. The blood, as with her own creation, served the purpose of biological need and a piece of soul for the child. With so many children to resurrect in her image, Nikephorus became weak and her soul was unstable.

She had to rest for a while after going through all that and so she put herself in hibernation, allowing the Dark Elves to look after the babies, raise them in the fashion that Nikephorus wanted. When she awoke several years later, they were small children. Impatient, Nikephorus wanted to accelerate their growth. She decided to visit Earth and experiment growth acceleration on the humans there.

Her scientific endeavours took her several months and in that time, her attempts at accelerated growth hormones caused a great deal of harm to the humans. Some were driven mad when the hormones messed with their insides and caused them unspeakable pain. Others had their thirst and hunger heightened with an accelerated deterioration if they didn't get what they needed fast enough. Some were unable to sleep and the lack of sleep drove them wild with rage. The discord she created turned to violence and disease.

By this point Nikephorus' reappearance had been noticed by Odin and Freyr and they headed for Midgard. Nikephorus escaped running into them barely and returned to Vanaheim in search of books that would offer a solution to the growth issue. She failed to find anything of use there but she was confronted by her adoptive mother Belle.

Keen not to hurt or risk any harm to her beloved mother, Nikephorus told her to stand aside. Belle refused and begged Nikephorus to come home and let go of her anger. Nikephorus in turn refused and her anger and frustration rose at her mother putting herself in between Nikephorus and her goal. When Belle reached out to her daughter desperate to make her see sense, Nikephorus lashed out with powerful dark magic. It hit Belle hard and sent her flying. When Nikephorus went to check she was alright, it was too late. Belle was dead and Nikephorus fled Vanaheim in shame and anger.

She remained in hiding on Muspelheim, not bothering with her experiments but grieving and full of self-hatred over the fate of Belle. Some say that this was when things began going wrong for Nikephorus but for most of her life, things had been wrong anyway. By the time Nikephorus had found it within herself to begin experimenting on the small children again, it was too late for her. One of the Fire Giants betrayed her location to Odin in exchange for protection and a life on the dwarf planet of Nidavellir.

In the middle of the night, Odin's army attacked the hideout on Muspelheim. Nikephorus and her assistants were unprepared and caught up in the fight. She was vastly outnumbered and realising that Odin would take her children away from her, Nikephorus summoned some powerful magic and sent her children flying into the molten magma beneath the hideout, determined that Odin should not lay his hands on them if she could not raise them. Odin was horrified at what Nikephorus was done. She was bound and taken to Asgard where she was put on trial for her multiple crimes; the death of Belle, the experimentation with human children that caused chaos, the kidnapping of human children and the mass murder of those children.

There were many that called for her death but in the end, Odin couldn't allow his "daughter" to be killed when he felt so responsible for how she had turned out. Instead she received eternal imprisonment and so was locked up for the foreseeable future. Until the day she escaped.


	10. Family fallouts

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Nine_

Everyone at the table sat staring at Odin in horror and disbelief. Silence rang around the room and the air was thick with a growing tension. Odin just sat there, staring down into his goblet with resignation and sadness in his eyes as though he knew what people were going to say or what they were going to think of him. Instead of trying to defend himself, he simply sat there silently waiting.

"Nikephorus… she's our sister?" Thor questioned, hand clutching his goblet rather tightly. Loki was sat in stunned silence but at Thor's words, he looked up at Thor sharply and in annoyance.

"She is _your_ sister, Thor," Loki growled impatiently.

Thor glared at Loki. "Do not start that again. You will always be my brother, Loki." He told Loki stubbornly. "What is the real issue is that we have a sister. Nikephorus is our sister?!" he asked, turning to Odin in horror.

"Well isn't it debatable if she's your sister?" Sif asked. "I mean she's a different soul in the Allfather's daughter's body."

"Her soul did come from my blood," Odin said quietly. "Therefore she is our daughter, of sorts anyway," he said and looked at Thor and Loki. "I apologise for not telling you about her but-"

"Don't worry," Loki growled. "I'm getting used to your lack of honesty."

"Shut up, Loki!" Thor spat at his brother. He turned to Odin. "Why would you keep her hidden like that?" he demanded. "Why not just tell us she was an experiment that had gone rogue?"

"I was ashamed," Odin said. "I also knew you'd want to find her. I was embarrassed at what I'd done with your younger sister and I didn't want you to know about it," he said with a heavy sigh.

Thor stared incredulously at him. "We had every right to know about our sister!" he snapped, ignoring Loki's glare. "How dare you hide her from us?"

Frigga reached over the table and placed a hand over Thor's. "What good would it have done, knowing what your father did? I didn't want you to hate him."

Thor shook his head. "You wanted him to tell Loki the truth but you would have been happy to hide this from us?"

Frigga nodded slowly. "The events surrounding Nikephorus' birth were part of a testing time for your father and I. Her creation nearly ended our marriage. Your father was so ashamed of what he'd done. We didn't know how you two would react if you knew the truth. We kept it from you so we could preserve our family."

Thor frowned. "Did it ever occur to you that, allowing us to know, meant that we could have reached out to Nikephorus? If we'd done that then maybe none of this would have happened."

"Take her away from Freyr and Belle, you mean?" Frigga asked. "That would have been cruel."

"You should never have given her away in the first place. She should have been raised along with us…" Thor insisted.

"She had the loving home on Vanaheim that you suppose she would have had here and she still turned out to be damaged," said Frigga. "She was so jealous of others for having superior magic on a planet where her magic would have fit in better. If she had stayed here she might have grown up being jealous of Loki and who knows what would have happened?" Frigga also pointed out.

Odin looked to Thor who looked reluctant to admit that his mother might have a point. "She had a loving home, Thor. Freyr and Belle would have been excellent parents. But I remember what I saw that night she opened her eyes. She was damaged. The experiment damaged her. If she'd have stayed here, she would have only grown up to break our hearts," he said. "Besides she was happy on Vanaheim for a time and I didn't want to bring her into our family only to find that I couldn't handle her being there and end up rejecting her. It was kinder to give her to another family."

"But you told them about the way she was created," Catherine murmured. "They didn't mind?"

"They didn't have to deal with the burden of guilt for creating her," Odin pointed out. "They just had to love and take care of her just as they would have done with any child they'd decided to adopt."

Thor clutched his goblet tighter. "But you still could have told us…" he said.

"You would have gone storming in, wanting to see her. She had her own life there," said Frigga gently. "It wouldn't have been right. Biologically yes she is our daughter of sorts but Freyr and Belle were her parents."

Catherine looked solemn. "No wonder Freya looked so pale when news of Nikephorus' escape reached her… she looked like her whole world had been turned upside down."

Frigga nodded. "Freya was close to Nikephorus; after all she was an aunt to her. Nikephorus killing Belle broke Freya's heart. Freya was so close to Belle especially after she married Freyr."

Odin looked to Loki thoughtfully. "Do you have nothing to say?"

Loki met the Allfather's gaze coldly. "Why would I? I'm not a part of this family."

"You are and always will be a part of this family, Loki," said Frigga softly. "Do not push us away."

Loki stood up. "If there is nothing else to discuss, I'll be going."

Odin sighed. "Perhaps we should break for now and reconvene at dinner tonight."

Frigga nodded firmly. "Yes, I think that is a good idea. You all need time to process this news."

Catherine stood up alongside Loki and bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you," she said and made to turn to Loki but he was already on his way out. She sighed. "I'll talk to him," she said and headed out of the room.

XMARVELX

When Catherine got back to the apartment, Loki was stood by the window in silence. She closed the door quietly behind her and made her way over to him silently. He turned his head a little when he felt her presence but said nothing. Tentatively she reached out and touched his waist with both hands, sliding them around to the front so that she was holding him from behind. She leant her cheek against his shoulder, smiling a little when she felt his hands cover hers. She felt him breathe in deeply then exhale slowly. She raised her head to watch his expression warily.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Loki looked over his shoulder at her. "I'm fine. It's just a long story to process," he said quietly though Catherine could see that he was lying. She couldn't blame him for trying to cover it up.

The story had proved that Odin had lied to them again. It would not help relations between the family at all. But at the same time Catherine could see that Odin had a point. He'd wanted to protect his family. He was deeply ashamed, she could see that alone on his face. But equally she could see why Thor and Loki would be shocked too. She slowly rubbed circles around Loki's stomach, trying to offer him some comfort at least.

"I guess leopards don't change their spots, as the Midgardians say," Loki muttered. "Still, at least Thor now knows what it feels like to be lied to."

Catherine pulled back with a frown. "You'd really wish that on your brother."

"He's not my brother, Catherine-" Loki started but Catherine cut him off.

"Yes he is! You were raised together!" Catherine snapped. "You grew up together. You're brothers in every other way even if you don't share the same blood."

Loki pulled her hands away from him with a frown and turned around. "All of that was a lie. Why should I still accept him as a brother?"

Catherine frowned. "You're hanging onto the pain and anger. It's not doing you any good other than depriving you of your family. You need to let go of the past. Odin loves you, it's obvious."

Loki stared at her stonily, ignoring her last statement. "Let go of the past? Like Tyr?" he suddenly asked, his eyes becoming colder and colder.

Catherine stared in shock. "What?"

"Do you want me to leave Tyr in the past? The fact I never met him, never knew him?" Loki demanded staring down into Catherine's eyes.

She took a step backwards. "Well no," she began. "But-"

"Oh so you only want me to let the parts of my past go that you choose, the bits you don't approve of?" Loki said snappishly. "It has to suit you."

Catherine shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. I didn't mean all your past."

"That's not what you said," said Loki in annoyance.

"I didn't mean for you to take it literally," said Catherine. "I mean you should let go of the hurt and pain. How is this antagonistic behaviour towards your family doing any good?"

Loki sneered. "It's making me feel better. I really don't see how my opinion of my family is any of your business. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion so with all due respect, Catherine, just keep out of it and leave me alone about it." The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them and immediately his face fell.

Catherine's tightened. "Fine. I will but you're the only one getting hurt," she told him before making her way into the bedroom and grabbing a silvery-grey cloak. She put it on and grabbed her bag, heading for the doorway.

Loki walked forwards. "Catherine, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see our son. You clearly need time to cool off and I'd rather you didn't go today," she said coldly and stormed out of the apartment.


	11. Arguments settled

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Ten_

Loki watched Catherine go, wounded by her words regarding Tyr's grave and yet knowing that it was useless being too angry at her. She hadn't deserved that tongue lashing. He knew she only said those things because she cared but it was still too much to expect of him to suddenly want to embrace his family. Too much had happened between them and Loki still wasn't ready to forgive them for lying to him all his life and leading him into false hopes and expectations. How could they do that to him?

He turned back towards the window and glanced out. He watched for several minutes and saw Catherine crossing the street and making her way through the city. _To see their son without him._

It pained him that she had excluded him like that but then they had been fighting and it wasn't the way he wanted to be introduced to his son's memorial. They should be united as his parents not squabbling over family matters. He would talk to her later and get her to show him the way another time, he decided.

He crossed the room and sat on the couch, head in his hands.

XMARVELX

The memorial garden was full of new plants and flowers when Catherine stepped through the gates. She weaved her way easily through the winding paths until she found herself at her son's grave. She knelt next to it with a sad smile. She touched the angel's face gently, caressing the cold stone.

"I know I said I'd bring Daddy," she whispered. "But right now isn't a good time. I wish he'd let go of all the pain in his heart, Tyr, I wish that so badly. But it's enough to have him back for now and we can work things through together no matter how many sharp words we exchange. Just know that we love you and miss you." She bit her lip with tears glistening. "Daddy really wants to come see you."

She sat down next to the statue and let the tears fall down her cheeks softly. "I've missed coming to see you, baby," she whispered. "You've always been there in the back of my mind, every year and every day," she murmured. "Yet it seems like I love you more and more as time goes on and I never really got to know you. But you're in my heart and nothing can change that," she added.

XMARVELX

It was early afternoon when Catherine made her way back to the palace. She headed up to her apartment and paused before swiping the key card against the lock. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the lounge and looked around. There was no one about. Catherine's heart sank. For a moment it seemed like Loki had gone out for some thinking time of his own. However she soon heard footsteps and turned to see Loki emerging from the bedroom. She stopped in the centre of the room and watched him quietly.

"How was the grave?" Loki asked in a low tone. Catherine could hear the sadness in his voice and she felt a tug upon her heart. She placed her bag on the coffee table and moved to sit on the couch.

"It was… it was peaceful," Catherine said, not sure whether any other word would be appropriate. "Frigga has kept it well tended," she added. "It's looking nice."

"Good," Loki said quietly.

Catherine swallowed and made to speak but she found that she couldn't voice what she wanted to say. Instead she sighed and leant back against the couch. She watched as Loki approached the couch and perched on the end slowly. She ached to reach out and pull him close but there was a gulf between them. She folded her hands in her lap and waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that," said Loki. "But it's the only thing I have to apologise for," he added, giving her a firm look. "I don't feel like Odin and his precious Thor are my family right now," he said. "That's how I feel and I shouldn't have to change that because it's upsetting people around me," he said. "I can't help how I feel."

Catherine listened and nodded a little. "Of course," she said. "I'm sorry I tried to push you," she said.

Loki looked over at her with a slight sad smile. "I hate being at odds with you," he said and scooted closer on the couch. "I hate it more than anything," he said moving so they were close enough to touch. He raised his hand and caressed Catherine's face. "I hated not being with you this morning at the graveside… where I should have been."

"We can go tomorrow," Catherine murmured. "We can go see him together." Loki only nodded silently which worried Catherine. She took the hand that caressed her face. "Are you still angry?"

Loki looked into her eyes. "Not with you. But Odin has once again proven that he cannot be trusted," he muttered. He looked down again at his fingers and Catherine held her tongue reluctantly. He might not admit it but it was clear he did still see Odin as his family.

Catherine stood up and made her way over to the kitchen where she produced a bottle of new wine. She glanced up at Loki. "Drink?" she asked. He glanced up at her.

"Why not?" he asked her with a slight smile on his face. She returned it and poured two glasses out.

"We better not have too much though, we have dinner to get through," Catherine murmured.

"All the more reason for drinking," Loki muttered as he got up and walked over to the counter.

Catherine sighed as she picked up her glass and sipped, watching as he did the same. She wanted to say something, anything to try and help but she also knew he wasn't in the mood. Instead she just sat and drank silently. Her silence did not go unnoticed by Loki who was watching her carefully.

"Have I upset you?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she assured him. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"About Tyr?" he asked.

"No, just… things in general," she shrugged and took a sip.

Loki smiled softly. "You know so much thinking can be bad for you…" he said playfully and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled softly at him as he leant in to kiss her.

**Author's Note: **Gah sorry about the short chapter. But Loki is still having daddy issues haha and now they're getting in the way.


	12. Trouble continues

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Eleven_

Svartalfheim was not her preferred choice of realm but it was better than the alternatives. The Dark Elves had always been loyal to her cause. Of course, they were loyal to anything that caused mischief in some way; it was a simple fact that they felt like they had to get involved, like it was some law. Not that she was complaining, the Dark Elves were creative and efficient even if they were beneath her. She was of Asgardian descent of course. Not that she had any aspirations of power, truth be told, only a hunger for causing the same distress and pain that had plagued her in her early years.

Nikephorus paced her bedroom silently, lost in her thoughts. In the mirror, she could see how ragged she looked after all those years in prison. Her blonde hair was clean and knot free now thanks to her magic but there was still a limpness that she couldn't get rid of. Her once beautiful green eyes were dulled to a green-gray and her skin, which was once considered creamy and exquisite, was now stretched and lifeless looking. It was a small price to pay for her freedom though.

She looked around the room she was in. It was dark with only one window and even that window only showed darkness at the moment. Night had fallen on Svartalfheim. The rest of the room was a mixture of black and purple. The Queen-sized bed was a luxurious purple with black drapes. The walls were black with a purple carpet and her vanity table was made of a dark oak. Her mirror was bordered in purple velvet with studded jewels in the frame. It was a beautiful room, perfect for her tastes. But she was still in hiding and soon she would tire of it.

It would take some time to regain her magic but she would soon be free to cause Odin more heartache and despair. She had heard many things during her time in prison. She had heard about the betrayal of his only son, Prince Loki. She hoped that Loki's mind was still that way inclined after prison and his sentence. He would be a powerful ally. She frowned for a moment as she reflected how Odin had given his adopted son a lesser sentence for a full invasion of Midgard yet had sentenced Nikephorus, his flesh and blood (of sorts) to permanent imprisonment. There was no justice in the Nine Realms that would explain that one.

Nikephorus came to a stop in front of the mirror and glared at her reflection. Or maybe she would not welcome Loki as an ally, at least not truly anyway. Perhaps it would be more fun to play with him and his lover too. Her spy had told her everything that had happened with them on Midgard. She would show Odin and his family what real pain was.

XMARVELX

The family reconvened at dinner but the atmosphere was considerably more fragile and tense. Thor was sat next to Sif again, fists tightened as they rested on the table in front of him. Sif kept glancing at Thor but also looked respectfully at Odin and Frigga. She gave a small nod to Catherine but otherwise ignored Loki. Loki was quite happy to ignore her and the others, sat next to Catherine and holding her hand whilst looking down. It was obvious he didn't want to be here anymore than Thor did. Catherine just sat silently, waiting for Odin or Frigga to start the conversation. Family issues aside, they had to deal with this.

"We need to discuss what we're going to do about Nikephorus." Odin pointed out, looking up.

"I don't see why _we _have to do anything," said Loki. "It's your mess, your problem," he said. "She's not my sister, she's nothing to do with me."

"Change the record, Loki," Sif growled. "You're getting boring."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Sif," Loki growled back. "I was simply stating my position."

"Your position should be the same as ours, brother," said Thor. "I'm not happy at Father for keeping this from us but… recapturing Nikephorus should come first. We can deal with the rest later."

"Again the use of the word _we_…" muttered Loki.

Catherine sighed and folded her hands in front of her. "No one's forcing you to help, Loki. But I am helping and that's that." She looked up at Odin. "What do you suggest we do?"

Loki stared at Catherine in disbelief. "Correct me if I am wrong but when I made a decision that affected both of us, you got pretty ticked off. Now you're doing the same thing."

"How is this going to affect you?" Catherine turned on him.

"If something happens to you…" Loki began.

"Then you'll know what it feels like," Catherine muttered without thinking. She looked horrified at what she'd said and bit her lip as Loki stood up angrily.

"Well, you've put me in my place. I see no reason why I should be here…" Loki said and promptly stormed towards the door.

Catherine turned around and looked after him desperately. "Loki!"

"_Save it!_" he snarled.

She rested her head in her hands and immediately felt Frigga reach over and cover them with her own. "I'm so stupid," Catherine muttered.

"No you're not." To Catherine's surprise, it was Sif who spoke. "He needed telling."

Frigga stroked Catherine's hand. "Do not fret. I know you didn't mean it."

"He wasn't likely to help us anyway." Thor muttered.

"I will talk to him later," said Odin. "We need to be united on this."

Catherine stared at the doors through which Loki had now left. "But what if Loki could help…?"

"We cannot force him," said Freya. "Just leave him be."

Odin cleared his throat. "The matter at hand which is most important is containing Nikephorus."

"She uses magic, right?" Sif asked. "So that would make it harder."

"Will we need to use our sorcerers?" Thor asked.

Catherine looked up. "I've been training up my magic in my exile on Alfheim," she said. "I could try and use my powers to help."

Odin looked at her seriously. "You would need to be sure about this. You have every right to back out as Loki has. We will not be forcing anyone to help in the search for Nikephorus."

"No," Catherine said firmly. "I want to. I cannot live in fear of someone coming and ruining all that we have held dear. If I can help to bring her to justice then I will."

"Well said," said Sif. "I too will offer whatever skills I have. She may have magic but sometimes good battle skills can counter tricks," she said.

"I agree. It would be foolish to either rely on one or the other," said Frigga.

"This is true," said Odin. "We must use all our resources to capture Nikephorus."

"When you say justice," Thor said quietly. "What kind of justice?" he asked Catherine.

"I-I don't know," said Catherine. "That's not for me to decide."

Thor turned to Odin. "What will happen to her if we bring her in?" he said. "Imprison her again?"

"What if she escapes again?" Catherine said. "But at the same time… it sounds like she's going to have a lot of issues…"

Odin nodded. "Her issues are my fault but she is hurting so many people with her actions."

Thor huffed. "Are you not listening? What judgement awaits her if we bring her in?" he demanded.

"It may be left to the courts to decide. We are personally involved; it's the same reason we let them sentence Loki and Catherine. The same must be said for Nikephorus."

Catherine sat there thoughtfully. "Loki and I tried to take over Midgard and yet we got a lighter sentence. Why?" she asked.

"You were both acting after dealing with traumatic incidents," said Odin.

"But surely Nikephorus has a similar excuse after what she found out…" Thor pointed out.

"So you think her stealing children from their parents, experimenting on them and causing their deaths is something that can be justified?" Sif asked in shock.

"Well no," Thor began. "But… and I mean no offence, Catherine, but people died on Earth after you and Loki were there causing chaos."

"Not children," said Frigga. "The woman Catherine killed was an assassin and the other one was trying to kill Loki. Both of Catherine's actions then were not as cruel as Nikephorus'," she affirmed.

"Loki and I served time for our crimes," said Catherine. "We accepted out punishment but Nikephorus has escaped hers."

"She might think she's served her time just like you. You two were favoured by Father," said Thor. "Why did she get permanent imprisonment?" he asked, turning to speak now to his father.

Odin sat there quietly. "Because she showed no remorse. She was vindictive and full of hate. Catherine was clearly sorry and Loki, well, he was a good person before he found out about his heritage. I hold responsibility for Nikephorus and Loki, I do not deny that."

"But surely Nikephorus should have had a chance to get better. You say you caused her some pain that by rights you should undo," said Thor.

"I would if I could but that child was born with something unnatural in her spirit, I sensed it the moment she opened her eyes," said Odin.

"So we're just going to get rid of her?" Thor questioned.

"I don't want to, she is our child but… we don't have much option especially if Nikephorus does not give us any reason to have hope," said Odin.

Thor fell silent.

"So what do we do?" asked Sif.

"We have to wait for her to make a move; then we can try and figure out where she is," said Odin.

"But that means leaving innocent civilians in danger…" Thor said, looking up in shock.

"What else can we do if we don't know where she is?" Catherine asked.

Sif frowned. "I don't like just sitting round here waiting for something to happen."

"Me neither," said Thor. "Then it's something else that can be marked against her…"

"Thor, we know it's a shock, you finding out you have a sister but it seems like you're trying to compensate brotherly feelings over the truth of what she's like." Frigga began.

"How do any of us know what she's like?" Thor snapped. "She didn't grow up with us! She should have been with us, her true family!" he growled and got to his feet. "You can talk all you want but… I'm not sure I'm ready to hunt her down, not when no one's even giving her a chance." He stalked out of the room.

Odin sighed. "That's two children who aren't speaking to me now."

**Author's Note: **Gah sorry about the wait guys, been distracted and not sure what was gonna happen really in this chapter. I'm going to continue working on this story but I also have ideas for other Thor/Avengers stories so may start them too. Not sure yet but please review!


	13. Brotherly Confrontations

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I know you're all probably like "Wut? Fighting again?" with Loki and Catherine but the focus of this story is not so much their relationship and as you've probably noticed, their arguments are kind of petty so don't worry about their arguments taking on the emo-ness of the ones in Lost Souls. This story is focusing on plot and relationship development.

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Twelve_

Loki was stood in the courtyard, staring down into a fountain rather menacingly, as though the crystal, silvery water had done something to mortally offend him. All was quiet around him. The few people that had been in the courtyard before had made a hasty exit after seeing both him and his mood. He took a twisted amusement in the fact that he was able to clear a room so easily but deep down it stung that people still rejected him even if it did make more sense that they did. He was too accustomed to Catherine's buoying words.

He tensed up as he remembered Catherine snapping that this time he'd know how it felt. She had said it so quickly and instinctively that he found himself wondering if she'd always felt like that and not told him. They had promised to be honest and stick together but if Catherine was holding onto a grudge from the past then how would it be possible? A small part of him noted that this was their second fight in a day and whether Catherine was finding excuses to pick faults with him.

He stared at his reflection with a sigh. Why did arguments have to come so naturally to him and Catherine? It had been so long since they'd had one, mainly because of their separation. But it was Catherine's latest words that stung him most as if she'd wanted to hurt him. He had a hard time believing that she'd ever want to hurt him like that but now he had doubts.

The sounds of footsteps approaching the courtyard made Loki look up from the fountain and tense. It was probably Catherine wanting to explain herself to him and he wasn't sure that it was a good idea talking to her yet. He was taken aback to see Thor storm into the courtyard and stop on the other side of the fountain, his chest heaving with rage and irritation.

Loki raised an eyebrow, surprised at seeing his brother this way. He said nothing at first but allowed a few minutes to pass between them before he spoke. "Have we another lost sibling, _brother_?" he sneered at Thor. The look that the blonde god gave him took Loki by surprise. It was so full of anger and disgust that it looked foreign on Thor's face.

"You think this is funny?" Thor asked Loki. "You think this is all a joke?"

Loki glared at Thor. "I think nothing funny. There is nothing fun about being lied to and about having the people you love wanting to intentionally hurt you."

Thor scoffed. "You're still in a nark about what Catherine said? You need to grow up brother. People say things they don't mean all the time but you insist on taking them as personal slights."

Loki sneered at his brother. "I need to grow up? Says the one who just came storming through here looking like a child who lost his toy. So much for being the reformed prince, Thor."

"You stormed out of the dining room first, Loki," Thor growled, ignoring Loki's last remark.

"I had my reasons. Anyway you're the one who's always telling me to calm down when your temper is even worse!" Loki snapped at Thor.

"At least I haven't turned my back on everything I knew growing up just because I found out that some things weren't technically as they seemed." Thor countered.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Oh so I just imagined you reacting badly to another of Father's lies?"

"I haven't turned my back on him, Loki," Thor said quietly. "He's our father. Whether you like it or not," he pointed out. "I'm not happy that he lied to us but that doesn't mean I'm going to let anger turn into hatred and have it consume me," he added.

Loki shook his head. "So that's why you stormed here looking murderous is it?"

"I'm angry with Father, yes. Just like you were," said Thor. "Just as you had a right to be. Father has kept things hidden that he should have told us. Hiding a sister-"

"-or the secret race of one of his 'sons '," Loki added.

"-is something that should never have been done," said Thor. "He needs to answer for the lies he's told and not just to us but to Nikephorus too."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Why do you suddenly care about her?"

"She is our sister," Thor said simply. "You and Catherine were spared a worse fate yet Nikephorus got indefinite imprisonment. Father has not been fair in his punishment."

"What Nikephorus did was pretty evil," Loki pointed out.

"So was what you and Catherine did," said Thor. "You two nearly conquered the world I love."

"You're blinding by brotherly duty," said Loki. "You say you care for her because she's your sister but, on that logic, why do you care for me when I'm not your brother?" Loki asked.

Thor looked exasperated. "We grew up together."

"And Nikephorus didn't grow up with us," said Loki. "You cannot have it both ways. You just feel like it's your brotherly duty when you haven't even met her yet."

"I'm surprised you don't have any sympathy for her," said Thor. "You did bad things when you found out what you were. So did she…"

"Oh she stewed about it longer than me. I didn't experiment and kidnap babies. I just tried to subjugate and kill people." Loki pointed out.

"How is that better?" Thor demanded.

"The humans are constantly fighting, hurting each other. I thought they needed one leader."

"Which would be you?" Thor questioned. "You really think someone as damaged as you could rule Midgard, Loki? You were in no state to rule."

"Maybe not," Loki said. "But I didn't stew about it for years before I acted. Nikephorus planned all of that. I did not plan so much. Perhaps that was why I failed." Loki mused. "What you seem to forget, _brother_, is that Nikephorus has had years both times to plan her actions."

"You and Father both seem prepared to wash your hands off her, well I won't. Just like I won't turn my back on you or stop considering you my brother." Thor said. "How much longer can you keep denying your family, Loki?"

Loki turned away from him. "I've done pretty well these past fourteen years."

"So because we're not related by blood, we can't possibly care about you?" Thor asked. "You and Catherine are not blood related and yet you love her."

"I am attracted to Catherine actually-" Loki began.

"I thought you loved her," said Thor.

"I do love her!" snapped Loki.

"Yes and you fell in love with through years of friendship" said Thor. "You were raised alongside me in years of brotherhood and family love. Why can you throw that away so easily?" he demanded. "How can it mean so little to you?"

"Because I was always in your shadow Thor. I didn't care about the throne. I wanted to be your equal but everyone always favoured glorious Thor over the strange Loki." Loki snapped bitterly.

Thor looked saddened. "I… I have tried to apologise brother. I will do it again and again if I have to. I won't give up on you."

"It's too late," said Loki. "Nothing can change those memories."

Thor shook his head and reached forward, grabbing Loki. "Those memories were not all bad were they? Those times we laughed and played together. Do not tell me those were not real memories, real feelings."

Loki was silent for a moment and he looked away from Thor. Finally he spoke. "They don't change the bigger picture."

Thor growled. "It's as if you're choosing to hang onto the betrayal, just to make yourself feel better."

"It doesn't!" spat Loki. "Knowing that my gut instincts were right does not make me feel better."

"I was young and foolish. Had I known, things would have been different but I'm not perfect" said Thor. "Just like you… I made my mistakes. I want to put the past behind us."

Loki shook his head. "I don't think I can, Thor."

"Yes you can, brother. I will do all I can to make it up to you." Thor promised.

Loki turned away even more. "Don't bother, brother. You have Nikephorus to worry about now. You need not concern yourself with me."

Thor stared in disbelief as he realised something. "You're jealous…" he murmured.

Loki looked up. "What?"

"You're jealous… you're still jealous… and you're jealous of Nikephorus…" said Thor. "That's why you're hanging onto your pain. You can't let go of that jealousy of yours."

Loki frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"I know you Loki and you are jealous… and that's a good thing for me because it means you can't possibly consider yourself without a care for this family. You still want to be part of it," said Thor.

Loki looked angry. "You don't know what you speak of! Enough!" he roared. "I tire of your company!" he said and stormed out of the courtyard leaving Thor behind, slowly filling with hope.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the delay guys, kinda stalled on this chapter but I'm watching Thor as I finish this. I'm also realising a few things about Loki and what comes next so the next updates should be sooner.


	14. Tentative times

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Thirteen_

Catherine was pacing around the lounge awaiting Loki's return. She was done arguing. All she wanted was to show Loki that even she could say stupid things at times. She didn't want this escalating like before. She was going to prove that she was sorry and that it was a stupid mistake, saying what she did. She wasn't going to let him wallow any longer; he was very good at that.

When the door opened and Loki walked in looking rather sullen, Catherine moved so quickly that she didn't even give him a chance to close the door never mind back out of it.

His back slammed against the door as her lips met his hotly and her hands immediately ran through his hair. For a moment she felt him loosen up, his lips moved passionately against hers and his hands reached up to hold her back briefly. He seemed to come to his senses and pushed her back a little. She kept hold of his hair and stood her ground.

"We're not turning this into a fight, Loki," she whispered. "I'm sorry, okay? I should never have said what I did. It was a stupid, thoughtless thing to say. I was just angry because you didn't want to help, that's all. It's your choice and even if I'm disappointed, I shouldn't have said something like that."

Loki was just staring down at her. "It hurt, hearing you say that."

"I can imagine," said Catherine quietly. "Forgive me… please…"

Loki frowned a little as he looked down at her. "Take me to my son's grave… now," he said. "I don't want to wait any longer. Take me there and I'll forgive you."

Catherine sighed and pulled back a little. "Alright," she said and went to get her coat and bag. She walked out the apartment as he held the door open for her.

The walk down to the Memorial Garden was silent and Catherine feared that Loki's promise of forgiveness was empty. Had she really hurt him that badly? She hoped not. Perhaps it was his pride preventing him from forgiving her so easily? As they walked through the paths, she glanced over at him. She looked ahead just as they turned a corner and came face to face with the memorial.

XMARVELX

Loki noticed Catherine tense at the sight of the memorial and he knew they were there. He looked ahead and saw the statue of the angel standing over the grave. Above the earth was an inscription. Bending down on one knee, Loki read it silently.

**Tyr**

**Beloved son of Catherine and Loki**

**Nephew of Thor**

**Grandson of Odin and Frigga**

**Born asleep and forever missed**

Loki felt a lump rise in his throat. His son lay in this earth. A son he would never see and who he had never known. He felt a hollow feeling rising in his chest, a profound sense of loss filling his veins. That was something else that had been taken from him. He had lost his sense of family, equality and now his son. Though maybe he had never had any of this to begin with… After all he hadn't been around for Tyr's birth. He was a father but only through biology. He wondered if that made him anything like Laufey.

He immediately shook that thought away. _I am nothing like Laufey. _

Feeling eyes on him, he turned and looked at Catherine. "I'll see you at home. I need some time with our son," he said quietly. She looked like she was going to protest but nodded reluctantly and moved away quietly. He felt a little bad for that but she had had more time with their son than he had. He turned back to the memorial and laid a hand on the angel, staring down into the ground.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

He closed his eyes, finally letting his guards down and letting his thoughts go to Tyr. His little son, who would have been one of the few rays of hope in Loki's life, lay under him. If Tyr had lived, it would have given Loki some hope but then Loki had been gone so maybe he would never have met him anyway. A pang of guilt touched Loki's heart. If he had never left then maybe Tyr would have lived. Catherine would not have been stressed and he could have protected her from anything that might harm the pregnancy, just as a good father to be should do. He felt like a failure. He hadn't been able to look after his family. Maybe he was a poor father just like Laufey.

Loki wished he could shed tears for his boy but the truth was that he had no memory of him to cling to, nothing that connected him at all with his child. That truth in itself brought immense sadness to him. There was nothing for him with Tyr. Catherine had that but not him. He missed out again. He stared up at the angel sadly before turning back down to the earth. There was his baby, his child.

He sat there for a few minutes brooding on this and after some time, he felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he realised just how much he'd let his family down. Letting himself drop into the wormhole had ruined their family before it had even begun and it was all his fault. Another tear fell and before he knew it, he was silently sobbing. Not for Tyr but because he'd failed Tyr too without even knowing about him.

XMARVELX

Catherine was sat by the window gazing at the last rays of sunset waiting for Loki to return. She wondered how he was coping and felt a little shut out that he hadn't allowed her to be there for him. Instead he was dealing with it alone. Was that because he felt alone? She couldn't tell but she couldn't wait for him to get back so they could deal with this. In the end, Catherine found herself dozing off. She sat there silently resting, legs curled under her as she slept a little.

She began to stir when she felt movement beneath her. She blinked and realised she was being carried to the bedroom. She looked up and saw Loki staring ahead as he carried her to the bed. When he felt her stir, he looked down at her and Catherine immediately reached up to touch his face. He looked so lost and vulnerable that she wanted to hold him.

"Loki…" she murmured.

"You're tired, you need to sleep in a bed," was all he said. As he gently placed her under the covers, Catherine reached up and cupped his cheek.

"Loki, please… can we just forget about today?" she asked, looking up at him. "I hate it when we argue. I already said I was sorry. Can you not just forgive me?"

Loki sighed and sat on the bed, cupping her hand in his. "Catherine, I'm not impressed by what you said today but… after visiting Tyr's grave, I'm beginning to imagine what you went through. I'm surprised you forgave me that easily."

"If you'd have known about Tyr, I doubt you'd have disappeared" said Catherine. "How was it?" she asked referring to the graveside.

Loki looked down. "It was horrible… and yet I was glad to be there. Does that sound odd?"

"No," said Catherine. "I felt the same way when we returned." She stroked his face. "Come to bed…" she murmured. Loki smiled a little and leant in to kiss her. She returned it gently and heard him sigh.

"Will we ever be allowed to live in peace?" he wondered.

Catherine sighed too. "Maybe one day. But once Nikephorus is dealt with, we can."

"Do you still think I should help?" Loki asked.

Catherine smiled weakly. "I would like you to but I also know you've paid your dues, you don't need to help if you don't want to."

"You've paid yours, why do you want to help?" Loki asked.

"I want to live in a peaceful world with you," Catherine said plainly.

Loki looked conflicted. "As do I but…"

"Sssh" said Catherine, placing a finger on his lips. "Come to bed, we can leave this discussion till the morning," she said opening the duvet. She was relieved when he climbed in with her.


	15. The Wisdom of Dreams

**Author's Note:**A very good point was raised in a Birds of a Feather review. Fridges do seem a bit modern for Asgard but I imagine they must have some cooling containers in that realm but obviously they don't run on electricity like ours do but rather magic and they probably just look like cupboards. Given that Odin is powerful with magic and Asgard has created devices like the Bifrost, I like to believe that there's an element of magic within the world. So yeah when I use the word fridge, it's the easiest way to describe it.

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Fourteen_

Loki didn't often dream but when he did they were usually rather profound and therefore interesting in that he would often spend some waking hours trying to figure them out. This night however, his dream was rather of the simple sort.

_He couldn't see very much about his surroundings as it was a blinding white light. Even in the dream he had to squint. However the light dimmed down after a few minutes and Loki could see some furniture taking shape. After a few moments he recognised the layout of the furniture. It was Catherine's lounge that seemed to be the setting for this dream._

_Loki immediately found himself looking round for any sign of Catherine but she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed in disappointment and turned back to face forwards only to jump a little when he saw that someone had appeared and was sat in the armchair, watching Loki intently._

_It was a small child, no older than about seven or eight. Their hair was black and hanging about their ears. It was fairly untidy as if it hadn't been brushed yet or if it had been messed up deliberately. But the boy's eyes were an astonishing shade of green, like emeralds. Loki was aware that some people even associated his own eyes with emeralds. To see that in a child was astonishing indeed and he couldn't help but stare a little before his brain finally caught up with him._

_The cogs in Loki's brain began whirring at once. He was dreaming of a small child on the day he visited that memorial. Said child also happened to have black hair and green eyes like his own. But apart from those physical traits, Loki could see Catherine in his face, in his smile and in the way his eyes shone. It surely couldn't be any other child but him._

"_T-Tyr?" he stammered. "Is that you?" The child smiled at him and Loki was taken aback by how much of a beautiful smile it was. It was so full of love and hope that he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He took a shuddering breath and sat forwards, realising he was on the couch. He looked at his son in disbelief. The little boy smiled back at him simply._

"_Yes father," Tyr spoke softly. Loki's heart nearly shattered at hearing his son's voice._

_Loki leant forward. "I can't believe it's you…" he murmured. "You remind me so much of your mother... except the hair and eyes of course."_

_Tyr smiled. "It is good to meet you, father."_

_Loki swallowed painfully. "I was never a father to you… by the time I knew about you… it was too late…" he admitted regretfully._

"_I know if you had known about Mama's condition," began Tyr, "that you would have been there. I know what is in your heart, father. But I don't like how confused you are."_

_Loki frowned. "I'm not confused."_

"_But you are," said Tyr. "You turn away from our family and you still hurt."_

"_Odin, Frigga and Thor are not our family," Loki said though he said Frigga reluctantly._

"_They are! They are!" Tyr said childishly. "They love you and you grew up with them! Why must you shut them out?" Tyr asked._

"_You don't understand, Tyr," Loki began gently. But the little boy shook his head insistently._

"_I do!" Tyr said in a whine. "I do understand, Father. Family are those who love you and look after you. Grandpa Odin, Grandma Frigga and Uncle Thor love you. You lived with them when you were little. They looked after you not Laufey. Laufey is not our family."_

_Loki listened to his son sadly. "Technically he is. He is our blood."_

"_No!" Tyr snapped. "No, no, no! Family is not blood. Family is love."_

_Loki leant forward, clasping his hands together. "Tyr… you're too young to understand. Odin lied to me all my life. It's not easy to think of him as family knowing that I'm an outsider."_

"_B-but you're not!" Tyr said. "They love you as though you were their blood."_

"_But I'm not…" said Loki. "That's the important thing."_

"_No," Tyr said quietly. "It's not, Father. It's really not."_

Loki woke up with a start, his face covered in sweat and his chest rising and falling quickly. He looked over and saw that Catherine still lay on her side, her back facing him, sleeping peacefully. He lay back, relaxing on the pillows as he tried to regain even breathing, his mind caught up in thoughts of the dream. He ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. He ran his hands over his face with a sigh.

_Tyr…_ he thought to himself.

He thought about his son's words. It was so child-like of Tyr to believe that things could be fixed with love. Tyr didn't understand just how long Loki had been lied to. It wasn't like Loki enjoyed feeling betrayed and estranged but he didn't want to be hurt and lied to again so it was better all-round if he just kept his distance. Being back on Asgard brought up complicated emotions but he wouldn't ask Catherine to leave her home because he felt uncomfortable. He was still trying to deal with things and he needed to get his head together.

Seeing Tyr had not helped in that regard. Now he was plagued with images of what his son looked like; though that thought alone made Loki frown a little. Why did Tyr take the form of a little boy? He should be about thirteen going on fourteen years old by now. Loki's chest contracted with pain. Their little boy would have been a teenager by now, giving them grief, running wild around Asgard.

Loki ran his hands over his face again. This was too much. Was he not suffering enough without seeing Tyr too? He glanced over at Catherine. Should he say anything to her about it? It might upset her but… it might also give her an idea of what Tyr would look like. But Loki had no idea if he should inflict that kind of turmoil on her.

Sitting up in bed, Loki tossed back the covers. He was overthinking this. He'd visited the grave today so that was why he'd dreamt of Tyr. Dream Tyr had just taken on the role of Thor in convincing Loki to drop the vendetta. It was just his subconscious playing tricks on him; that was all. He climbed out of bed and made his way into the lounge. He walked over to the window and peeked through the curtains quietly. It was still dark, still the middle of the night.

Loki moved to an armchair and found that he was unable to stop himself thinking about the dream. He clutched onto the image of Tyr, trying to preserve the image of that dark haired child. He found himself thinking of himself at that age with his dark hair, pale skin and the gleaming eyes that had apparently unnerved people. He had never shown a trace of his Jotun heritage and it appeared neither did Tyr. In fact he hadn't even shown any regard for it. And yet Tyr knew about it but he hadn't agreed with Loki at all about keeping Odin and the others at bay because of the lies that they'd told. In fact he'd wanted to embrace them despite it. That was such a childish point of view. Tyr couldn't possibly understand.

Loki shook his head. Why was he even entertaining these thoughts? It was just a dream. It wasn't like Dream Tyr was real. He was too young for a start. It was Thor's words channelled through a dream; that was all. He just needed to have a drink and then go back to bed. He picked himself off the armchair and moved over to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of cider and drinking.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Catherine lay curled up asleep in the bed, luxuriously stretching out as she succumbed to her dream, her eyelids twitching.

_Catherine was stood on the Rainbow Bridge, which immediately made her frown because of her memories of the place. However the air_ was _thick with calmness which unnerved her a little bit. She wondered why she was here. There was no sign of Loki or anything to suggest this was a nightmare, or was she going to be re-enacting her suicide attempt? Surely this was not so since she felt in control. But then why was she here if not caught up in an old dream?_

_She could hear footsteps coming along the bridge and she immediately turned, fearful that it might be Loki and she'd have to relive one of her worst memories over again. It was as she turned though that she realised the footsteps were smaller and lighter. As she turned fully, she saw a child approaching her from afar. The child moved slowly but it only seemed like seconds before they stood in front of her, smiling._

_Catherine stared at the child. It was a little boy, with dark hair and beautiful green eyes. He wore pale blue Asgardian clothes and around his head was a silver circlet. His eyes met hers and stared at her as she looked at him. The child was paler than most Asgardian children but his smile was beautiful and serene. Catherine couldn't stop staring into his eyes; they reminded her so much of Loki's own that it startled her. Something stirred within her at the thought of it. This child did look an awful lot like Loki and yet she knew it wasn't Loki as a child. She tilted her head curiously and the child's smile widened a little, becoming steadily more playful._

_Catherine gasped at the similarities between this child and Loki. They were both so alike that it was unnerving. The child seemed to be waiting for something and Catherine couldn't think what. She was too busy wondering who this child was that looked so much like Loki. It was like looking at a mini-me._

_Catherine stepped back in shock as the truth hit her hard like the strike of Thor's Mijolnir. It couldn't be… surely she was mistaken? But it must be, the truth was staring at her in the face. Flashes of images of her baby flew to the front of Catherine's mind. The baby had had dark hair and her mother's intuition had told her the baby would have green eyes. This child had black hair and green eyes. Was it possible that this was…?_

"_Tyr?" Catherine whispered. The child's smile widened even more at the acknowledgement and his eyes lit up even more. Catherine was captivated by how beautiful he was. This was her son, her baby._

_Her baby that should be nearly fourteen now yet he took on the image of a child. For a moment, Catherine paused over that before throwing caution to the wind. She hit the floor on her knees and extended her arms immediately. Her eyes were shining with tears of joy as she smiled emotionally._

_Tyr immediately ran into her arms and she was holding him close, her face in his hair, her hands rubbing his back as his arms wrapped around her sides. She kissed his hair several times as she felt tears pour down her face. She released some shaky breaths as she cradled her son in her arms._

"_Tyr… oh my Tyr… my beautiful boy…" she cooed to him gently. "Oh it's good to see you… more than good…. you have no idea how much I've missed you…" she whispered. "Oh Tyr, I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to look after you."_

"_Don't cry, Mama," Tyr whispered. "I forgive you. It's alright," he said. "I'm just so happy to see you too…" he said softly._

_Catherine rocked him in her arms. "How long I've wanted to meet you… properly…" she murmured. She watched as Tyr pulled back and smiled up at her. She moved her hands to cup his face. "You are beautiful," she said. "My beautiful kind boy."_

_Tyr smiled childishly at her. "I'm happy to meet you properly, Mama."_

_Catherine smiled at him before stroking his face. "Me too," she said. "But why do you take on the form of a child? You should be a teenager by now." She smiled reassuringly. "Not that I object."_

"_I prefer this form," said Tyr. "But Mama, we have not got much time," he said._

_Catherine frowned. "What?"_

"_We have to be quick. I have to go soon. I wanted to see you," said Tyr. "But there is something important that I have to say-" Tyr was cut off by the sound of glass smashing._

The dream cut short and Catherine sat up in bed gasping in shock. She took a moment to blink awake before she noticed something. The rest of the bed was empty. She frowned and looked towards the lounge. Is that where the smashing noise came from? She climbed out of bed irritably. She'd absolutely loved that dream and had been about to be told something by Tyr too… Catherine paused and then sighed.

Whatever Tyr had had to say, it was only a dream and yet Catherine felt like she'd invested so much more into it. She shook her head and slipped on a robe, stepping out into the lounge. She looked around for a moment before following sounds into the kitchen. Loki was shuffling around, using his magic to clear up the mess and pouring himself what seemed to be another drink. Catherine tightened her robe around her and walked up to him.

"Loki?" she asked. "What are you doing up?"

Loki looked around at her in surprise. "Catherine?" He glanced at the floor where the mess had been. "Did I wake you?" he asked his expression a little guilty.

"Yes," Catherine said. "But it's okay," she said. "Are you alright?"

Loki nodded and sipped his drink. "I'm fine. I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," he said. "Figured I may as well have a drink. Would you like one?"

Thinking about the dream some more, Catherine nodded. "Yes please." She glanced up at him. "Was it a bad dream? Why you woke up?" she asked.

Loki smiled a little. "No, it wasn't a bad dream."

He poured her a drink and she took it, sipping a bit. Loki took a sip of his own drink before smiling a little at her. She smiled back before taking his drink and putting it down along with hers. She then reached up, wrapping her arms around him, lacing her fingers together behind his neck. He smiled down softly at her. She smiled back up at him before leaning in and gently placing her lips against his. As their lips touched, she closed her eyes and felt his arms enclose around her with a loving feel.


	16. Night time escapade

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Fifteen_

Loki and Catherine's kiss startled out gentle but it gradually progressed as Loki opened his mouth a little more encouraging Catherine to open hers with a soft murmur. Loki's hands moved to caress her hips and she stepped even closer to him so he was backed up against the counter. Loki's eyes were closed as one hand climbed upwards to support her back and the other moved to caress her hair ever so gently. His kiss deepened as his tongue caressed hers, asking for entrance which she granted with a soft sigh. His hand slid into her ringlets and she murmured against his lips.

She pressed more against him and was rewarded by the feel of him hard against her stomach. She pulled away from his mouth to breath and she hovered around his lips, gently pecking them with her own. He returned the favour by kissing her chastely back. They spent a few minutes giving small innocent kisses, each one inflaming their desire even more. However Loki was soon claiming Catherine's lips in a passionate kiss. She put everything into that kiss. She felt Loki's arms lower to wrap around her again, pressing her even harder against him.

She smirked against his mouth and pulled back to place another tender kiss on his lips. He growled and brought one hand back up to cup her face. He initiated another deep kiss and she moaned into his mouth as he rubbed his hardness against her even more. They kissed like that for several long minutes before Loki's hands found her hips again. She gasped in shock when he suddenly lifted her, turned and sat her on another counter. They were now eye level with each other.

She cupped his face in her hands as he stood between her legs. His hands rubbed her thighs making her moan some more as they kissed passionately. She ran her hands down to his arms and trailed them up and down as their tongues fought for dominance. When Loki pulled back, Catherine let out a small noise of displeasure until she saw him smirk and reach under her nightgown, pulling her underwear down her legs. He let it fall to the floor and leant over her, whispering in her ear.

"Dripping wet…" he murmured. "Just how I like you…" He reached under her nightgown and caressed her ass gently. Catherine moaned at his touches making him smirk even more before he kissed her. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lovingly. She could feel him pushing her nightgown past her hips. She lowered her hands to his pants and began to undo them whilst kissing him. She reached into his pants and took hold of his erection in both hands.

She felt Loki growl in her throat and she pulled back with a grin. She positioned him at her entrance before wrapping her legs around his hips. She bucked her hips so her arousal coated his tip. Loki groaned loudly at that. "Take me," she whispered. With a grin, his arms wrapped around her and she slid her hands down his chest. She looked up at him sexily as he thrust into her. She moaned aloud at the feeling of him inside her again.

It was something she hadn't felt in twelve years. In fact until tonight, she hadn't thought about sex for so long. She'd just gotten so used to it not being an option that it was the last thing from her mind when it was an option. Feeling Loki inside her and with his arms around her filled her soul with a sense of love and passion that couldn't quite be conveyed with a kiss.

Loki looked deep into her eyes as he stilled within her and she stroked his face huskily. He began to thrust inside her at a slow rhythm and she closed her eyes in bliss. Her hands raked through his hair as his lips found her neck. She cried out as he bit her and moaned as he changed his angle inside her. She let out whimpering cries as he rolled his hips. Her thighs gripped him tighter as she was desperate to hold onto him. His hands moved round to her front and slid over the front of her nightgown, gently caressing her breasts through the material. In one movement, he'd torn the nightgown open from the middle, leaving the torn pieces hanging useless at Catherine's side only by the straps. The cool air felt nice on her breasts.

She gasped when his hands slid under her ass and lifted her up so he was bouncing her up and down on his hips. She let out whimpers of delight as he did this, placing her hands on his shoulders for something to hold onto.

Her breasts, free of constraints, bounced up and down with her and they soon caught Loki's attention. Catherine mewled when he licked her left nipple. He did the same to her right making her cry out again. She felt him put her back down on the counter but his thrusts became more powerful and faster. She clutched onto him, moaning loudly. His hands moved to caress her breasts and she felt his thumbs tweak her nipples. She tilted her head back in pure pleasure and his mouth attacked her neck making her hum in approval.

"Gods, Loki, yes!" she cried out as he slammed into her, her thighs tightening around him again. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, growling into his mouth when he squeezed her breasts. She yelped when he once again lifted her off the counter but this time carried her out of the kitchen. She looked around at where he was taking her and laughed when he dropped her on the couch, reluctantly sliding out of her. She looked down at herself.

Her nightgown was still hitched to her waist and her robe was splayed out around her. She watched as he lowered himself over her on the couch, knees in between her widely spread legs. He hitched her legs around his waist again and slid his arms under her back. Her arms returned to wrapping around his shoulders. His face was inches from hers.

"Tell me…" Loki whispered. "Tell me to fuck you…"

Catherine grinned. "Fuck me."

He slid back inside her again, causing her to groan in pleasure. His pace quickened and his thrusts became harder. She tilted her head back moaning loudly especially when his tongue latched onto her nipple, biting it and sucking it. He did the same with the other nipple until they were both taut with arousal. He trailed kisses over her chest and stomach, delighting her.

Their movements became fast and frenzied as they rose higher and higher towards their climax. Catherine wrapped her hands around Loki's neck as he pushed himself harder and harder inside her. She began to cry out long and loud as the bubble of pleasure that was rising in her stomach prepared to explode. Loki thrust once more harder than before and then again and that was all it took to tip Catherine over the edge.

She screamed in ecstasy as she came in his arms. Loki was thrusting against her, grunting into her neck loudly. Catherine gasped as he bit her neck again, hearing his own scream as he hit his peak. She felt his hot cum fill her womanhood and she laid her head back against the cushion as he collapsed on top of her.

They lay together in perfect ecstasy for five long minutes, not saying anything but lightly stroking the other's sweaty skin. Catherine planted light kisses along his shoulder as Loki did the same to her.

"That was amazing…" Loki whispered, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at her. "Definitely worth the twelve years for…" he added, kissing her lips lightly.

"Let's not wait another twelve years though," she murmured quietly and he laughed lightly in return before kissing her again. She stroked some of his sweaty hair back. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you," he whispered. "I don't plan to go another year without feeling you writhing under me, never mind twelve," he added with another kiss.

Catherine giggled before they shifted on the couch so that she was lying atop him, her nightgown in shreds, her robe hanging loosely at the side and his arms around her, caressing her hair. She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. The pair of them lay there for the rest of the night, letting sleep take them.


	17. Breakfast and shopping

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Sixteen_

Catherine awoke the next morning to find that Loki was already up and dressed (not to mention clearly showered judging by his damp hair). She picked herself up from the couch gingerly, her body still aching from the rather passionate lovemaking the night before. She slowly made her way across the room, unnoticed by Loki at first as she made her way quietly, still waking up.

The kitchen, she noted with relief, was spotlessly clean after their adventure on the counter last night. Catherine couldn't help being reminded of a similar counter escapade back on Midgard. That had been a pretty fun night even if they were drunk. They'd had people to clean up for them back then even if Catherine had felt a bit apologetic about it at the time. It was rather embarrassing too.

As for last night, she was quite happy with it. They'd not talked about when their sex life would pick up. They'd not had time due to the family dramas. But now they didn't have to and it was one less thing to worry about. She'd enjoyed being intimate with Loki, things felt more normal between them now after having last night together.

"Damn, I should have waited for you to get up," smirked Loki. "We could have showered together."

"I can barely walk as it is, Mister," laughed Catherine, giving Loki a playful look before disappearing into the bedroom. "I might just need the use of my legs later today."

Loki's laughter followed her into the bathroom.

Once she was dressed in return, the smell of a cooked breakfast lured her into the kitchen and she raised an eyebrow at the array of food that Loki had laid out for her. There was; toast, eggs, sausages, bacon and a vast array of jams and butters all spread out across the counter. The dining table had been set with glasses of orange juice and two empty plates.

"I thought we should treat ourselves," said Loki. "What we don't eat now, I can put in magical stasis for later," he said as he put down another rack of toast on a counter.

Catherine laughed at the amount of food. "Not that I'm complaining but this is extravagant, you're spoiling me," she said with a grin, "It must have taken ages… how long were you up before me?" She then asked.

"Only about forty minutes," said Loki. "I thought we could use some sustenance after last night." Loki turned and shot her a wink which she laughed at immediately.

"That's true," she conceded. "I'm fairly sure we burnt a lot of energy up last night."

"All the more reason for extravagance," said Loki smiling. "And even better, we have a day to ourselves. We haven't received any summons from the mighty Odin," he said smirking.

Catherine went to get her plate and load it up with her choice of food. She rolled her eyes at his comment. "Don't start, Loki…" she said warningly. Once she'd put some eggs, toast, jams and sausages on her plate, she moved to sit at the dining table. "Odin might call another meeting so we should enjoy today," she said.

Loki sat down and looked up at him curiously. "Will you attend if he does?" he asked. When Catherine gave him a wary look, he held up a hand. "I'm only curious."

"Yes," said Catherine. "But this time I'll respect your decision to stay out of it. I can understand or at least I can try to understand," she said.

Loki watched her a little sadly. "I'm just worried about losing you."

Catherine smiled a little as she picked up her goblet of orange juice. "I'll be fine," she said. "I won't do anything that will needlessly put me in harm's way. I just want to put an end to this." She paused. "And… I'm worried about Thor," she admitted.

Loki frowned and leant forward across the table. "Thor?"

Catherine nodded. "He seems so ready to believe that Nikephorus is worthy of a second chance. Maybe there is some slim hope but probably not. What if discovering her true self changes him? He's investing so much hope into saving his sister. I think I should be there if it devastates him. He'll do no good if he's alone confronting her. I don't want him to give in to her either. She might take advantage of his good nature."

Loki looked up at her, eyes narrowed. "_His _good nature?" he asked before taking a bite of toast.

Catherine smiled. "You and me have done bad things, Loki. I hardly think we can consider ourselves having good natures. Besides I don't think Nikephorus would be able to fool you. You're the God of Mischief and Lies and you're far more analytical than Thor, you think before acting. You… usually… don't let emotions rule you." She took a sip of her orange juice and began eating her breakfast.

Loki raised an eyebrow after swallowing. "Usually?"

"Everything that happened after the trip to Jotunheim was a result of you discovering the truth about your parentage," said Catherine. "Even now you can't consider them family because of the pain of that betrayal, I can see it in your eyes."

Loki looked up at her sharply. "I can't be expected to just forgive and forget after all the lies, the inferiority-" he began but Catherine cut him off.

"No, you can't," she agreed. "But I worry that hanging onto the pain is only going to keep hurting you. However I'm not going to push anything. What happens in the future has to be down to you."

Loki gave Catherine a warm smile. "Thank you for saying that."

Catherine reached across and took his hand. "I'm here to support you. But… if I might say one thing?" she asked.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"If you're going to cut ties with your family then I think you owe them a last conversation," said Catherine. "Then you can get closure."

Loki fell silent, clearly not sure how he'd feel about that.

XMARVELX

"Ignore them," said Catherine as she examined a few trinkets in one of the Asgardian clothing stores. In her hands she held a few new gowns that had taken her fancy. She still had some of her wages from when she'd worked in the library and the Allfather had been generous in giving both her and Loki a trust fund to keep them going. Loki hadn't been thrilled about using it but Catherine had shrugged that they may as well have something to live on especially if Loki was going to cut ties.

"I wish they'd shut up," said Loki from behind her, watching over her shoulder.

Not far from them was a group of young women gossiping in a corner. Catherine didn't have quite the patience she was demonstrating towards them either but one of them had to hold the other back and she couldn't imagine Loki doing it for her. She glanced over her shoulder at him with a smile. "I won't be much longer," she whispered.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago," Loki said with a slight smirk. "I'm not inclined to believe you…" he teased in her ear and she giggled a little.

"Would you really deny a girl her trinkets?" Catherine said lightly. "Don't you think they'd look nice?" she asked. Loki chuckled low.

"I'm sure they would look astounding on you but they'd look better on the floor after I undress you… slowly… intimately… touching you in every way I know you enjoy." His arms encircled her waist and she gasped as she felt his lips brush her neck gently.

"Loki…" she said her voice laced with amusement and pleasure. "Loki… we're in public."

He was smirking and she could tell by the way his mouth curved against her neck. "For now… wait until we get home…"

She giggled and picked up another trinket before kissing his cheek. "Done."

As she made her way towards the counter, she passed by the gossiping girls who were doing a bad job of not looking interested. She smirked and leant in whispering quietly. "I do hope none of you ladies plan on trying out for the theatre," she said. "Because you are terrible actresses…" she said with a smirk. "If you have something to say, say it to my face unless you'd prefer your faces the way they are," she said threateningly before making her way to the counter with an amused Loki following her as she paid.

"That was spectacular, my sexy Catherine," he whispered.

Catherine grinned. "Don't get too excited just yet, Loki. I've just got one more shop to visit." She giggled at Loki's groan of despair.

XMARVELX

That one store had turned into three much to Loki's dismay but the last store had been a book store and therefore something that he was interested in. Now that they were finally back home, he let Catherine take their things into the bedroom whilst he poured them both a glass of cider. This time they'd finish it and not end up having sex on the kitchen counter no matter how fun that would be.

When Catherine emerged, he handed her the drink and she smiled gratefully.

She took a sip of it. "Oh I needed that," she grinned as she sat down on a bar stool next to a kitchen counter. "What a day…" she said swinging her legs slightly. Loki raised an eyebrow at her in surprise.

"Excuse me? I think that was self-inflicted, all that shopping…" he teased. "Your own doing…"

Catherine smiled. "You didn't have to come, to be fair."

"Of course I was going to come," smiled Loki. "It was fair and I enjoyed spending a normal day with you," he told her affectionately. He stroked her cheek with his free hand and kissed her head. "Who knows how many normal days we'll have left?"


	18. Schemes and investigations

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Seventeen_

Nikephorus sat in the lounge of her personal quarters, opposite her informant. She was dressed in sleek black with a blue diamond necklace resting firmly above her breasts. Her blonde hair was tied back in a sophisticated ponytail as she reclined in the soft plush armchair. If there was one thing to thank the Dark Elves for, it was affording her to live in style. The seat was extremely comfortable. Though the way her companion sat in hers, one would have thought that the seat was made of stone. Nikephorus watched her beadily before speaking.

"So Odin is having difficulties with Loki then?" she asked.

"So it would seem. I'm not as up to date as I would like, having been on Alfheim," said Helena admittedly. "But from what I learnt from Loki's lover talking to Princess Freya, Odin and he have a difficult relationship."

Nikephorus smiled. "That's excellent. I did hear about the chaos Loki caused on Midgard. It was a valiant attempt if only he hadn't failed at the last hurdle with that ragtag group of so-called heroes. I can't imagine Odin would be happy with him after that. Is it not true he also tried to use the Bifrost to destroy Jotunheim?" she asked.

Helena nodded. "I believe so. An informant in Asgard was there during Loki's brief rule. He was working in the palace when he heard Loki declaring that he would destroy Jotunheim."

"My, that is ambitious," said Nikephorus. "It seems my other brother is more like me than Thor."

"My lady, you think you could reach out to him?" Helena pressed.

Nikephorus smirked. "Oh I think I could try but… he is the God of Mischief. Getting him to stay loyal and guarantee immunity from his tricks would be a serious task. He'd need some incentive to behave, I should think. Besides if he's anything like me, he'd hardly enjoy being partners."

"Then why would you want to work with him?" Helena asked.

"He has powerful magic and he hates Odin," said Nikephorus. "Both useful traits in an ally."

"But what if he refuses?" Helena asked.

"He won't once we drag his lover into it," said Nikephorus. "This is why I have brought you in. I need you to tell me everything you know about Catherine Myrdotter."

XMARVELX

Loki glowered at the note that had been delivered that morning. He and Catherine had been enjoying a relaxed morning in bed cuddling and other such bedroom antics when there had been a knock on the door. Catherine had answered it and brought the note to him much to his distaste and annoyance at having their morning disrupted. He'd have much rather stayed in bed with Catherine.

It turned out that Odin wanted another family meal to discuss the threat of Nikephorus. He'd suggested that it was optional but Loki knew that Odin would be severely miffed if they didn't show. Odin would have ways of making him regret it. Damn it all! Wretched old man that he was, Odin was conniving, Loki told himself.

Loki tossed the note aside as he finished adjusting his robes. He wore the usual green and black he'd worn before all this chaos started. He looked up as Catherine entered the room. He found himself staring at her in complete awe.

She wore the halter neck gold dress that he'd bought for her so many years ago, with the heart shaped hole in the chest, just above her breasts. Usually she wore it without anything else but today she wore a short white cardigan with it. It set the dress off beautifully and made Catherine's red-brown hair stand out all the more.

She smiled at him. "You approve?"

Loki held out a hand and she took it. He pulled her into his arms, making her giggle. "Oh I more than approve. If that dress wasn't so sentimental, I'd rip it right off you this instant."

Catherine laughed. "Tomorrow I'll wear something you can rip," she promised playfully making him laugh loudly and twirl her around.

XMARVELX

The atmosphere at the dinner table was as frosty and full of tension as the last time they had all sat together. Odin was looking troubled whilst Frigga held his hand. Thor was sat tensely next to Sif who was, probably, the only one looking remotely relaxed. Loki and Catherine sat on the other side, hands clasped under the table. It was silent for a while whilst they ate before Odin cleared his throat. Heads turned instantly out of respect rather than choice.

"I know some of the revelations last time were pretty devastating," Odin began. "But we need to move fast if we are to save the Nine Realms from disaster. We need to be ready to leave at a moment's notice and we can't do that if we're all divided and compromised."

"Compromised?" Thor asked in disbelief. "By that, I assume you mean the fact that we've been lied to for years and we're struggling to come to terms with it?" Loki couldn't help a slight snort but this time Thor ignored him. Thor continued. "I don't know how you expected us to react to something like this but we obviously didn't take it as well as you may have hoped."

"I did not expect you to be happy about it, that's true." Odin said. "I apologise if I underestimated how seriously the news would go down. I never envisioned having to tell you."

"Clearly," said Loki. "You should know by now that we'll always find out in the end."

"The things I have hidden, I have done so, not out of malice but worry of disrupting our family," said Odin. "Perhaps I was wrong but-"

"Disrupting our family?" Thor asked. "That's putting it mildly," he said. "Loki refuses to make peace with us and you tell us we have a sister who wants revenge because you sent her away. I'd say our family is in pieces," he growled.

"Thor…" Sif said calmly.

Thor looked at Odin. "You are supposed to be the respected Allfather. If we cannot trust you to tell the truth then how can we trust you at all?"

"Thor…" said Frigga. "Everyone makes mistakes. You should know that by now." That shut Thor up.

Catherine watched the exchange quietly before speaking up.

"Everyone makes judgements that they feel was right at the time. You have plenty of time to come to terms with what happened to Nikephorus but there isn't a lot of time to stop her if we aren't ready. The Allfather's right, we need to be ready to help as soon as Nikephorus makes a move." She looked up at Odin. "I assume Heimdall is on the watch."

Odin smiled gratefully at her. "He is," he said. "He will let us know of the first sign of trouble."

Catherine nodded. "Did anyone manage to find out if Nikephorus' magic was truly resealed or not?"

Odin shook his head. "We cannot identify the person who would have resealed the magic. It is done by different people every year."

"But most people manage to do the job properly," said Sif. "This one botched it up."

"Unless they didn't," said Loki. "Nikephorus could have had a friend. You did say she was charismatic, eloquent even and seductive…" He pointed out. "Surely she could have used her wits to manipulate them?"

"But why do it now? Why not do it straight away?" Thor said. "When she was first locked up. Perhaps she thought she had done her time?" he said hopefully. "Perhaps she allowed herself to be locked up for a while, to serve her punishment in which case it is done."

"She could not have escaped in the first year" said Frigga. "Your father sealed her magic the first time…" she said. "She would have been stuck in the first year."

"The Allfather did raise a point," said Loki. "Different people did the resealing every year. We have a quite a few sorcerers here in Asgard and yet she only manages to escape thanks to this person."

"Maybe she was getting desperate?" asked Sif. "Or maybe she needed a particular person to seduce…" she trailed off thoughtfully.

"Nikephorus doesn't have the power of foresight as far as we know so she couldn't plan to wait to use this particular person." Loki said firmly. "That means the escape was on a whim and not planned ahead," He added, rubbing his cheek thoughtfully.

"So she just got inspired?" Catherine asked. "She just saw her chance and took it? No forethought?"

"For some reason she couldn't seduce the others into not sealing her magic but she knew that she could seduce this person. She took her chance and it worked. The question is how does she know the person and who are they?" Loki sat back in his chair. "Because I think she would have escaped long before now if this person had been assigned to seal her magic sooner."

"Perhaps someone from Vanaheim," said Sif. "Where she grew up… is that a possibility?"

"Indeed," said Loki. "There is a lot we don't know about her years there or where she went after she fled from Odin. There are too many black spots in her history."

"What about Dark Elves?" Thor asked. "They assisted her last time. What's to stop them sneaking in? All they'd have to do is ingratiate themselves as a sorcerer so they could gain access to Nikephorus?"

"But surely they would have done it by now," said Catherine.

"Not if they knew their chances of success would be slimmer too soon after her imprisonment." Loki pointed out reluctantly. "They could have been biding their time."

"But we don't know for certain that it was them," Catherine retorted. She looked to Odin. "I hate to say it but there is a possibility that-" she began.

"-there is a traitor in Asgard," said Odin with a solemn look. "The thought has crossed my mind. I have people interrogating all who were patrolling the prisons in the last few weeks. The date for the resealing would have been a few weeks ago. If the person responsible was registered on the rota for the resealing then there's a good chance they escaped with Nikephorus as they would be identified as a traitor to Asgard and that would identify them as being from Asgard in the first place. If the person responsible is not marked down on the rota then that means they're probably an outsider, shape-shifting and in which case we can assume it's a Dark Elf."

"It could be a Dark Elf shape-shifting into an Asgardian" said Catherine.

"Yes and if that was the case, the real Asgardian would either be dead or have an alibi," said Odin. "So our investigations should yield us some information soon."

Loki sat there looking thoughtful. "If it is an Asgardian, have you considered the possibility that it might be the scientist who blabbed to Nikephorus in the first place?" he asked.

Frigga and Odin exchanged worried looks. Odin turned to the others. "No but it might be wise to bring him in for questioning. If he cannot provide us with an alibi for that night then he may have to face time in a cell until we can gather more evidence."

"So do we just wait now until Nikephorus makes a move?" asked Sif.

"It seems so or until our investigation yields some useful results," said Odin. "Our family troubles aside, can I rely on the assistance of all of you?" he asked.

Thor frowned a little but nodded. "I want to find Nikephorus for my own reasons but I will help."

Sif nodded. "I will do what I can to help as will the Warriors Three."

"They have given their consent?" asked Frigga.

Sif nodded. "Yes."

"I will help too" said Catherine.

"You may have my assistance," Loki said, taking everyone by surprise. He smirked a little and looked to Catherine. "I will do this for Catherine and a chance of peace in the Nine Realms." He added.

Odin nodded. "Very well. I think this meeting has come to an end. I thank you all for your help."

The sounds of chairs scraping across the floor filled the room as Loki, Catherine, Thor and Sif got up and filed out of the room.


	19. More dreams

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Eighteen_

Loki and Catherine lay together under the covers, naked and sweat soaked from love making. Catherine lay with Loki spooned against her back, his arms securely around her as he rested his cheek against her shoulder. Both of them were wide awake but basking in the peaceful aftermath of their loving night time frolics. Loki's hand absently stroked her stomach and she hummed a little at the feel of it. She snuggled into him causing him to smile a little.

"Did you really agree to help Odin just for me?" she asked quietly.

Loki smiled. "Yes," he said. "I don't want you to face Nikephorus on your own. We should be a team," he murmured. He kissed her shoulder. "I want you safe and with me."

Catherine smiled. "I'm looking forward to it," she whispered.

Loki gently placed soft kisses on his beloved's neck making her sigh. He brought a hand to gently caress her breast and she let out a quiet moan. He smiled and snuggled up to her. He kissed her shoulder again, several times.

"I don't think I've ever felt so complete in your arms as I do now," Catherine admitted as she rolled onto her back to look at him. Loki moved his hand from her breast to cup her face before kissing her. She smiled into the kiss as his tongue gently probed her mouth asking for entrance that she eagerly granted. They kissed passionately for several minutes before sleepiness began to fall over Catherine's face. She smiled up at Loki as he kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, darling," he whispered. She obediently closed her eyes and he watched her sleep for a few minutes as she rolled back onto her side. Snuggling up to her, Loki let sleep take him again.

_The setting was different in this dream. Loki stood in the training fields looking out over Asgard. They were completely empty which was rare even at night. There was usually always someone there training late into the night or getting up ridiculously early. He'd never seen it empty before which made him suspect that he was about to meet someone in this dream. _

"_Father!" _

_Loki spun around to see Tyr running up to him with a smile. Loki's face softened at the sight of his son and he knelt down to Tyr's level, opening his arms. The feel of his son running into him and grasping onto him, was beyond Loki's wildest dreams. His son's embrace filled Loki's body with a bizarre sense of peace, as though nothing else mattered in the world than being with his son. _

"_Tyr…" Loki whispered. "You're back."_

"_I'm always here, Father. Inside you," said Tyr. "But I am happy to see you in person again."_

_Loki smiled before pulling back as he remembered wondering why Tyr looked so young. "Why don't you look older, son?"_

_Tyr laughed. "I prefer this form," he said. _

_Loki laughed. "I can't blame you for that. Childhood is the best time…" he mused._

_Tyr laughed before falling quiet again. He watched his father. "I watched you today with Grandpa Odin and Uncle Thor. You're going to help them aren't you?"_

_Loki sighed. "They are not your Grandpa and Uncle, Tyr," he said warningly. _

"_Yes they are; you just don't want to admit it," said Tyr childishly. "You don't want to forgive them because you don't want to be weak and let them back in."_

_Loki stared in shock at his son. "What on Asgard makes you think that?"_

"_Why else would you deny yourself a family?" asked Tyr. _

"_They lied to me all my life, Tyr" said Loki. "Some things you can never forget."_

"_But you can forgive them. They love you" said Tyr pleadingly. "If they didn't, you would not be welcomed back."_

"_I can't forgive them," said Loki. "For years Thor was treated favourably over me. Now I know why. You should not promise a child great things if they are never going to achieve them. It's cruel."_

"_Maybe Grampa Odin made a mistake," said Tyr hopefully. "Maybe he meant them after all."_

"_A Frost Giant could never sit on the throne of Asgard," Loki said tersely but kept his tone even for his son. "You don't understand, Tyr."_

"_You keep saying that," Tyr said with a frown. "But I do. You didn't want the throne so why are you saying that?" he asked, his voice high and full of confusion. _

_Loki bowed his head exasperated. "Tyr, please, stop talking about this…"_

"_Why?" Tyr asked and Loki could hear the emotion in his son's voice. "Why can't we be a family?"_

_Loki looked up at that. "We… we are… inside. You, me and your mother."_

"_That's not enough!" said Tyr. "I want my Grandpa, Grandma and Uncle to be my family too."_

"_Why?" Loki asked. "Why does it matter? We've already lost you, Tyr. Why does it matter if Odin and the others are included? You are the one we'd rather have."_

_Tyr looked sad. "I just want you to be happy, Father."_

_Loki tilted his head. "I am… as happy as I can be without you. Tyr, you must stop this nonsense about Odin and Thor. It is too late for them to be my family again."_

"_You're wrong… if you talk to them-" Tyr began. _

"_ENOUGH, TYR!" Loki stood up angrily and baulked at the sight of fear on his son's face. He took a step forward but Tyr backed off. _

"_I should go now, Father. You will not listen…" Tyr's voice faded as Loki regained consciousness._

Loki sat up in bed, shaking and sweating again just like the last dream. This time he felt someone stir next to him and arms encircle him. He leant back into Catherine's embrace softly. She kissed his shoulder and remained silent for a few moments as if waiting for him to tell her. When he said nothing, she pressed another kiss to his shoulder.

"Loki?" she asked.

"It was just a dream," he lied.

XMARVELX

Loki was wandering through the palace trying to get his perplexing dream out of his head when he realised that he'd wandered down towards the Weapon's Vault. Pausing, Loki found himself remembering how all the lies and the deceit had unravelled in this room. Along with his life. He took a few steps towards the door and opened it. He stepped into the Vault and headed down the steps.

The guards were patrolling but they let him pass though he could feel that they kept an eye on him. He didn't care. He was just looking and reminiscing.

He wondered where he would be now if they'd never gone to Jotunheim and he'd never discovered the truth. Would he be happier still believing he was part of this family and where would he be now? Another thought crossed his mind. Would he and Catherine have confessed their love at all? Would they? If so would they have had Tyr? Loki wished so hard that he knew what could have happened. But the future was just one of those things he would never really know until it hit him. But in the end he was grateful that he and Catherine had gotten together. Despite the bad things that had happened to them, he couldn't be without her.

He glanced up at the Casket and lightly touched it with one hand. He watched his skin become blue and his lips pursed. Suddenly he could hear the guards turn on their heels and start to march up to him. He smirked a little.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to steal it. I have no use for it," he said removing his hand. "I was simply reminiscing," he said and turned around, delighting in the look of confusion on their faces.

They then gave him suspicious glances but nothing to suggest that they'd seen his Jotun form. Loki straightened up and striding purposefully away from the guards, left the Vault, deciding to keep going on his walk until he could make sense of the confusion raging within him.


	20. Best laid plans and romantic nights

**Author's Note: **Hey guys sorry for the delay. Posting should return to normal now I'm returning to work on the fic. Right, someone has pointed out to me that Tyr's hair was Catherine's colour in one chapter and black in another. This has been amended to be black completely due to more mentions of black (which I'd obviously decided over Catherine's colour despite initial picturing of him, haha) So apologies for any confusion. The story will start progressing more soon as I believe things have been dragged out long enough. Also, up until this point, I was making the story up as I went along until I could get to the ending which was always planned. As of now, this fic has been plotted out to the end so please expect more chapters to emerge faster. There will probably not be so many mentions of the twelve years before as I initially decided – apologies for that. The events of this story take precedence now. Thank you so much for your patience in this matter

**M themed chapter! Not as explicit as others.**

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Nineteen_

Nikephorus stood in a dark chamber with some Dark Elves. They smirked sinisterly as they beheld the rather majestic looking sorcerer before them. Her pale blonde hair was hidden behind a black cloak which she wore over a purple gown. Her neck was adorned by a beautiful pendant, a light purple stone that rested over her heart. By her side was stood Helena with a smirk on her face and a smug look in her eyes. The Dark Elves paid little attention to her. Their attention remained on Nikephorus, awaiting her instructions.

"What is it that you would have us do, my lady?" One of them asked with a cold malice to their voice. "Do you want us to kill anyone for you? Do you want us to send another spy into Asgard?"

Nikephorus shook her head. "No. I don't want to break anyone else out of prison." She paused. "Are the Asgardians still unaware of the second break in?"

Another Dark Elf smirked. "They are indeed. The illusion stills stands."

"Keep your spy maintaining it for a while longer," said Nikpehorus. "The time is not yet ripe for the reveal. Grayfyre is not yet ready to strike out yet and Helena's part of the plan has yet to unfold," she said, shooting a glance at the dark haired girl. "Now as I understand it, our spy in Jotunheim reports that Konrad has asked Loki to steal the Casket. I want to plant doubts in Konrad's mind that Loki will not deliver."

"Yes milady," said the Dark Elf.

Nikephorus turned to the dark haired woman in the midnight coloured cloak. "You know what you must do," she said. "Target Catherine, mess with her head and make sure she and Loki remain distracted as to what will come, yes?" she asked.

Helena nodded. "I will, my lady."

"Pardon me, Mistress" said a Dark Elf. "Why are you targeting Catherine and Loki when you have an army marshalling?"

Nikephorus smiled sinisterly. "My plan isn't a simple one. I want Odin's family to suffer. With their issues with Loki, I am going to make sure that they never unite again. And whilst they're still bickering in turmoil, my army will take Asgard. It is my birth right after all as Odin's firstborn and he is getting old… too old to rule. He shows his age."

"My lady it is a brilliant plan, though I wonder… why did you plan so far ahead? Why would you wait all those years in prison and have us break someone else out instead?" the Dark Elf asked.

Nikephorus grinned. "The plan had to be elaborate so Odin wouldn't suspect anything. If you guys had tried to or even managed to break me out, Odin would have realised straight away. But by breaking a slightly lower security prisoner out and using your magic to incorporate him into Asgardian society so he can later ensure that my binding does not happen one year, we were playing right under Odin's nose and he had no idea. Secrecy is imperative at the moment. The freedom of Dark Elves is vital to maintaining the magic needed for the illusion that Grayfyre and, now, the two generals are still in prison. The time is not come yet for the illusions to be shattered."

"Begging your pardon, Lady Nikephorus but I am curious… why did you not have a body put in your cell like with the others? And what happens if the guards check on the prisoners?" another Dark Elf asked rather nervously.

Nikephorus grinned. "I wanted Odin to know that I was gone; that I was out there, watching him," she said with her mouth twisting into a smirk. "As for the inspections of the prisoners, unlike Prince Loki and his lover, most prisoners do not get to receive much exercise especially high security ones. So any visits to the cells are only to slip food in. The illusion is charmed to show the guards what they expect to see. If they should go in and see the truth, the illusion has a back up charm that induces short term memory loss so they will forget what they have seen and thus the original illusion will stick in their minds. Only when the illusion is dropped will they see the truth."

Helena smirked. "That is pure genius. So we can control when the illusion is dropped?"

Nikephorus nodded. "It is a stroke of genius isn't it? Even if I do say so myself. Yes, the illusions will be dropped once our army is ready. Odin is clever, it will not take him long to guess our intentions."

Helena bowed her head. "All the more reason for haste, right, my lady?"

Nikephorus nodded. "Yes but we can afford to wait some weeks; we need to stir things in the Asgardian Royal household and plant doubt in Konrad's mind. I will take care of Konrad," she told Helena. "You start harassing Catherine. Take your time, do not do too much at once. Give her a false sense of security every so often," she smirked. "Make her feel safe and then eradicate that feeling."

Helena grinned. "I will, my lady." She bowed and exited the room.

Nikephorus smirked even more as she turned to the Dark Elves. "Let us feast tonight and toast our upcoming victory and the fall of Odin!"

With cheers from the Dark Elves, Nikephorus led the way out of the chamber and into the banqueting hall, looking forward to seeing her plan unfold before her eyes. It was finally time for Odin to realise just what a terrible mistake he'd made all those years ago.

XXXXXXX

Moonlight fell over Asgard. Its shimmering ways slipped through the windows of Loki and Catherine's apartment and pooled on the floor in shining silver waves, providing the only source of light in the room apart from the candles that sat in the middle of the dining table. The city was quiet at night, no noise reached the window, providing an air of serenity in the apartment and perfectly setting the mood for the romantic evening ahead for the pair.

Catherine and Loki sat eating dinner together and sipping wine quietly in bliss. Things may be bad outside of the apartment at the moment but for a little bit of time, the couple just wanted to enjoy each other's company and remind themselves how much they loved each other.

"One day, all this drama will be a distant memory," said Catherine quietly. "One day we'll be able to laugh at how long ago it was," she said with a smile. At her words, she saw Loki smile and chuckle quietly, nodding his head a little.

"I hope so," he told her. "I'm tired of being at other people's beck and call. I just want to have a life with you… and only you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to forget all the other stuff."

Catherine smiled. "It may have taken us a while but at least we know it's forever. Twelve years did nothing to dent our love," she said, reaching to hold his hand, feeling him squeeze it back gratefully. "And I found out that you are actually a good cook," she smiled playfully. "Holding back on me, I see…" she teased playfully with a chuckle.

Loki swallowed and laughed. "I never normally had to cook before and your cooking was so enjoyable," he teased playfully. "Besides-"

"Mention one word about women being the rightful cooks and I swear, I shall find something new to chop with that carving knife," Catherine warned, poking her fork at him.

Loki laughed and his emerald eyes were full of merriment. "Threatening me over our lovely romantic meal? That's very tasteful darling, very tasteful…" he said taking a sip of his wine.

Catherine smirked playfully. "Of course, I always am. Did you think otherwise?" she asked before grinning. "I'd be careful how you answer that."

Loki grinned. "How do you know this is the real me to stab?"

Catherine's face dropped. "What?"

Loki laughed loudly. "I jest! I jest! Your face was priceless. When you learn a little more about magic, you'll know that clones can't eat."

Catherine looked relieved and smiled, sipping her own wine. "Good to know. I know your secret now," she teased him, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Or so you think. I'm the God of Mischief and Lies, remember?" Loki reminded her.

Catherine scoffed. "Please… you wouldn't lie to me. Not if you want to get laid tonight."

Loki grinned flirtatiously. "Is that a promise?"

"Oh yes, providing you're honest. Up to the challenge, God of Mischief?" said Catherine laughing.

"Of bedding you?"

"Of being honest."

The pair of them laughed as Loki flicked water at Catherine.

"Oh come on, Loki, are we really being that childish?"

"You started it!"

The sound of laughter rang through the night.

XXXXXX

Dinner had been cleared away and Catherine and Loki stood together by the window, facing each other with a gentle smile. The moonlight shone on them, making them glimmer in the darkness; the light bouncing off Catherine's golden dress and Loki's leather clothing with gold plates. Not a sound could be heard as this couple stared deep into each other's eyes, treasuring this moment.

Catherine reached up and stroked Loki's cheek before leaning up to kiss him. In seconds, Loki's hands rose to cup her face as he deepened the kiss. Catherine's other hand climbed up Loki's chest and rested at his neck as she hummed in approval at the deepened kiss. The kiss slowly intensified, taking their breaths away as the passion built slowly within them. They were perfectly still aside from their lips moving lovingly against each other. They stood like that for several minutes.

Slowly Loki's hands moved behind her head, cupping her hair gently, the crooks of his elbows encompassing her shoulders. He took a step forward and Catherine was in the circle of his arms. Her hands moved to his hair briefly, stroking his dark locks as she kissed him with a bit more fire. She then moved to loop her arms around Loki's neck.

The need to breathe surfaced soon and they pulled away slightly breathless. They stood there, gulping in air and staring at each other with a heated passion. The break was only for a moment as they soon came together again, arms locking around each other as their mouths collided in a mess of passion, love and intimacy.

Loki picked Catherine up; wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. He gently dropped her on the bed and began to climb over her. She smiled up at him as she backed away. Once she reached the headboard, Loki smiled like a cat that had gotten the cream. "Caught you…" he whispered before leaning down to kiss her again. She responded enthusiastically.

Loki reached up and undid her halter neck dress before tugging it away from her chest. He tugged it over her hips and off her legs before casting it aside. He grinned at the sight. "I never get tired of seeing you in this way…" he murmured stroking her legs. "You truly are the most exquisite woman I've ever seen."

Catherine blushed at that. "Loki-"

Loki kissed her protest away passionately. "Hush, darling…" he whispered before kissing her again…

XXXXXXX

After love making, sleep took them quickly.

They soon found themselves propelled into a very familiar dream to them both only this time there was something different about the dream itself; they could see each other standing mere feet away from each other. They stared at each other for a moment, before looking around the area again, as if double checking they were dreaming the same thing and that the setting wasn't going to turn into a fiery hell filled nightmare. Could they be really sharing a dream?

"Catherine?" Loki asked uncertainly.

"Loki?" asked Catherine.

"What are you doing in my dream?" Loki asked.

"What are you talking about? This is _my _dream," Catherine told him.

"Or maybe you're sharing a dream!" said a third voice. Loki and Catherine turned to see Tyr approaching them in a skip before coming to a stop. "Maybe I wanted to see both of you at once?"

Catherine stared at her son. "Both of us?" She turned to Loki. "You've been dreaming about him?"

"He came to you too?" asked Loki. He nodded. "Twice now… I didn't know if I should say anything and risk hurting you."

Catherine smiled sheepishly. "Same," she said.

Loki grinned and looked at Tyr. "Quite the clever clogs aren't you?"

Tyr looked both excited and bashful at the same time. A rather peculiar expression showed on his face as he conveyed this. Loki and Catherine laughed at it before advancing on their son. Tyr needed no further encouragement as he raced forward and leapt into his mother's arms as she knelt down to greet him. His father was quick to kneel next to them both and embrace them. For a few minutes the family sat together like that.

Slowly Tyr got up and ran in a circle around his parents. "I'm glad it worked. I'm glad I got you both here. I want it to be all three of us," he said insistently.

Loki chuckled warmly. "Well now it is Tyr," he said.

"Was there a particular reason or is that it?" Catherine asked affectionately.

"I… I wanted to talk about our family," said Tyr. "About things that can be better after the evil witch is dead," he said. He blinked innocently whilst Loki and Catherine looked bemused.

"Our family is fine, Tyr. Catherine and I are very happy," said Loki.

Tyr frowned. "I meant Odin and Thor too," he insisted.

Loki's expression darkened. "Don't start that again, Tyr," he said warningly.

Catherine frowned. "Don't start what again?"

"He keeps saying I need to make up with Thor and Odin," said Loki.

"He's just a child, Loki; you can understand that he wants everything to be alright again, don't you?" Catherine said, smiling gently at Tyr. "He just wants us all to be happy. Besides he does have a point about Odin and Thor. You can't hold a grudge forever."

Loki looked at Catherine with a sad smile. "I know you mean well Catherine and I love you for it but you do not understand, you have not been lied to as I have."

"But you're holding onto the pain needlessly," said Catherine. "I hate seeing you in pain."

"Don't be sad, Father," Tyr joined in. "I want you to be happy."

Loki sighed. "I am happy, Tyr. You and your mother are all the family I need."

Tyr pouted. "You always say that."

"Yes and you always refuse to listen. Father knows best," said Loki.

"Yes and isn't that the issue?" Catherine countered.

Loki looked at her incredulously. "Okay, I know best," he corrected.

Catherine scoffed but sighed. "Whatever you say," she said. "But what's wrong with letting Tyr have hope?" she asked. "You could end up changing your mind."

"Unlikely," said Loki. "False hope is unkind. I should know. I thought I was a potential heir."

"But Odin probably intended for you to take the throne if Thor was really unsuitable, or something along those lines," said Catherine.

"It doesn't matter. I want Tyr to believe in things that will happen, not things that won't." Loki said firmly, not looking at the sad expression on his son's face.

XXXXXXX

Morning came and Loki and Catherine stirred from their sleep and shared dream. They'd had to change the subject with Tyr and had managed to have some enjoyable family time together. The sting in the tail was that it was only a dream and that's all it ever would be. Catherine tried to ignore that painful fact for now. Who knew how long these dreams with Tyr would last? Though she was curious about why they were appearing now rather than starting years ago.

Getting out of bed, Catherine dressed and made her way into the kitchen. She quietly prepared breakfast before smiling as Loki came out of the bedroom, fully dressed too. She served up the food and sat at the dining table where he joined her. They began to eat quietly, each with a lot to think about rather than talking.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Catherine got up to answer it. She stepped aside when she saw it was Thor. "Come in," she said. "Have there been any further developments?" she asked, her mind back on the mystery of Nikephorus which had slipped her thinking in the last day.

Thor smiled warmly before shaking his head. "Not as yet. People seem to be safe at the moment," he said before turning to Loki. For the first time, Catherine noted that he was carrying a box in his arms and something about the contents seemed to make Thor look nervous and reluctant.

Loki stood up, his eyes on the box in mild surprise. Thor walked up to Loki and handed him the box.

"Here are all you prized possessions," Thor said. "As we're no longer brothers, I don't need them."

Loki stared at Thor in shock.


	21. A long awaited conversation

**Rise of the Phoenix**

_Chapter Twenty_

Loki stared at the items in wonder.

The box was full of items that had been treasures of Loki's from childhood; his favourite book, his first magical staff he'd had as a child (it was rather small), a small orb that showed him what life was like on other worlds (it rarely showed anyone specific, just people in general), a journal he'd kept, letters to Thor that he and his brother had written for fun when they were playing adventures and other assorted items. They all called out to Loki, attracting his shocked gaze.

For a moment he just stared at them, forgetting about Thor's presence in the room, even the fact that Catherine was there too. He just didn't register their presence for the moment, such was the surprise of being confronted with a childhood that he'd tried so hard not to think about ever since Odin had told him the truth about his parentage.

Catherine watched Loki with some concern before turning to Thor. "I'll leave you two alone," she said quietly with a sad smile. She grabbed her bag and approached the door quietly.

"Thank you, Catherine," said Thor quietly.

Loki's head jerked up at her movements and he looked momentarily confused. "You're leaving?"

Before closing the door behind her, Catherine turned back to look at him. "You two need to talk, Loki…" was all she said before she left the room. Thor turned to look at his 'brother' who was now looking thoroughly pissed at him. Well he had his attention now.

"If you think this is going to turn into a cosy heart to heart, you have another thing coming," Loki growled. "Now leave, Thor," he snapped.

He looked back at his possessions; it wouldn't be so easy to put aside these items after they'd surfaced again but he'd have to try, he knew it. But for that, he needed Thor gone. He didn't want the big blonde oaf watching over him as he tried to bury the past again. However if he thought that Thor was going to be easily dismissed then he was more than wrong.

"No, Loki," Thor told him calmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Loki turned and glowered at his brother. "Get out now," he reiterated.

Again, Thor shook his head. "No. We have much to discuss."

Loki put the box on the floor and turned to face Thor angrily. "We have nothing to discuss!"

"I know you still care about the items in that box," Thor pointed out. "It's obvious."

Loki scoffed. "What on earth gives you that ridiculous notion? It has simply been a while since I've seen them, that is all."

"And yet you were so transfixed," said Thor. "If you held them in such disregard you would have returned them to me," he added. "But instead you hung on to them," he said simply.

Loki sneered. "Is that supposed to be a metaphor for our 'fractured relationship'?" he said tauntingly. He shook his head at Thor. "I think you're seeing what you want to see."

"Or maybe you're ignoring what you _don't_ want to see," Thor countered, making Loki curse inwardly. "Maybe you just find it easier to block all this stuff out now. But you can't do it forever," said Thor. "Just like I can't help but love Father despite the lies he told us over Nikephorus. Right now I can't forgive him but in time, who knows?"

"Well _good _for you!" Loki spat in anger. "How lucky you are to be able to put the lies aside so easily."

"At least I am not trying to put my past to one side," Thor said. "That box means something to you. Don't deny it. You would have no problems throwing that box away if it didn't mean anything."

Loki growled and turned away, unable to deny it. He stalked over to the window and gazed out over Asgard, trying to compose himself. But the truth was that Thor was right. Those items had meant a lot to him years ago just had Thor had done once. His personal possessions had brought up many a residual memory in Loki's mind now and not memories that Loki needed to remember, in order to remain aloof from Thor and Odin. He didn't need these happy memories right now, he really didn't.

Loki took a calming breath. "They meant a lot to me once," he said quietly. "There are many memories associated with them. I do not want those memories, Thor," he then added.

"Once upon a time, I meant a lot to you too," Thor said, slowly pacing the room, giving Loki space. "There was a time when you cared about me; when _we _had good memories together," he spoke softly and with unveiled sadness. "Unlike you, I can't turn my back on any of that so easily, if at all. My behaviour may have been selfish and reckless at times," he said. "But I never outgrew my brother as you seem to have done. I have always loved my brother even if he no longer loves me."

Loki was thankful his back was turned to Thor because he needed to ignore Thor's words and keep composed. He was sure that Thor's words were heartfelt but it made the sting of the truth all the worse in his heart. This was why he wanted Thor at arms' length. Loki didn't need a reminder that they weren't brothers, that their childhood was a lie. However he was unprepared for what Thor said next and what he said shocked Loki to the core.

"But then you have always been a talented liar, brother. You turned your back on us so easily on finding out the truth, that it makes me wonder if you ever did care for us as much as you say you did," Thor said simply. "You have kept this apathy up so easily that it all makes sense; you did not feel anything for us," he added. "I am glad to know the truth now."

Loki's blood boiled. How _dare _he? How _dare_ Thor turn this back on him? Make Loki out to be the unfeeling type when Loki was the one being lied to all these years? Well alongside Thor but clearly Thor didn't care about that particular lie. Now Thor had the cheek to call Loki unfeeling and accuse him of having no feelings for his family.

How could Thor forget the level of love and admiration that Loki had bestowed upon him for years? All the times they had fought together, Loki following him always into battle… The times they'd laughed together, drank together and played together as children. How could Thor say none of that was real? How _dare_ Thor accuse Loki of never having loved him? It was an ugly accusation.

It was his feelings towards Odin and Thor that had caused his downward spiral; his confliction over his feelings had caused that. If he was such a heartless bastard then why was he still here? He'd had plenty of chances to kill Thor, Odin and Frigga over the past weeks, really let his hurt out, but instead he'd focused on Catherine. If he'd hated Thor and his family then he would have taken Catherine and gone elsewhere to live. Cut himself off completely. But he hadn't so what did that tell Thor?

Loki bit his lip, suddenly rather troubled. That realisation alarmed him. He didn't hate his family. There was a part of him that still loved them despite the lies that had been told.That thought alone made him stop for a moment and think. It shouldn't make any difference, Loki rationalised. They'd made his life a lie and hidden the truth from him. They were liars.

_And you've never lied before…_ Loki ignored that treacherous little thought.

His temper rising, Loki was spinning on his heel before his brain had a chance to catch up and the words fell out of his mouth in a raging storm.

"You dare to accuse _me _of not loving you?!" he cried out in anger. "Me, who followed you into battle, who drank with you, who carried you home when you had too much ale, who had to break up your bar fights so Father wouldn't hear of your behaviour…?" He paused, his chest heaving. "I who lied for you when you were too hung-over to do your duties, I who helped look after you, who did favours for you…. I who was overlooked _constantly_ because _you _were the golden son and I still love you anyway!" he snarled not realising what he'd said at first. His rage was building to a crescendo.

"I saved father from _my birth father_ and mother too, _because I put them first_!" He growled now. "And yet you accuse me of not ever having loved them. Why would I suffer years of being overlooked by people I did not love? Why do you think I put up with it all? Why did you think I stooped so low during your banishment and on my own journey to Midgard? Why else do you think the truth cut so deep?" Loki asked, his emerald eyes glinting. "Because I love my family! I did it all because I care! I was hurt but I still cared! You can't do all that for someone if you don't give a damn!" He roared at his brother.

"You asked me on Midgard if I did not remember all the times we played together and fought together, that we were raised together… well I do. Despite the pain that cost me, I remember," Loki said bitterly. "I looked up to you and now you choose to forget all those years of devotion, I gave you?" he asked in disbelief.

Thor listened, his face wide with shock before blinking and slowly advancing towards Loki, who for once, didn't move.

"You are the one who has forgotten Loki," Thor spoke gently. "How many years have you been holding that inside you?"

Loki's expression was no longer composed and calm, but broken and shaken. He stood there looking up at his brother as he got closer. He realised Thor's trick. He'd managed to trick Loki; God of Mischief, trickster, the prankster… Thor had managed it. "Y-you provoked me…" he muttered.

The response was feeble and Loki knew it but he'd surprised himself with the depth of his feelings. He couldn't deny now that he still loved his family, not know it had finally exploded from within him like a ticking time bomb. Loki's thoughts turned to Tyr. _You were right, son. _He told him mentally. _I have always cared for my family even when I didn't want them to be my family. _Yet Thor had never wavered, never given up on Loki. He could have killed him on Midgard but instead Thor supported him in his punishment. It made no sense. What kind of brother wouldn't hate him for what he'd done? What kind of brother tolerated such deeds?

_Thor_

That kind of brother, apparently.

"If you had not forgotten," Thor said. "You would never have let our brotherhood come to this," he added. "If you truly hated me, you would not be here and I would not have persevered so much."

Loki frowned, looking away and trying to make sense of this conversation. It had turned into a heart to heart after all, something'd actively tried to avoid all these years. Thor had become crafty without Loki realising it. Breaking from his thoughts, Loki watched as Thor gestured to the box of Loki's childhood. Raising an eyebrow, Loki said nothing, waiting for Thor.

"This box," Thor began. "It was my way of giving you your freedom," he explained.

"My freedom?" Loki asked.

"Your freedom to move on," Thor said. "If that's what you want." He paused sadly. "I've been trying so hard to hold onto my brother," he said. "But they say that if you love someone, you should let them go," he told Loki solemnly.

Loki stared in shock before glancing at the box of possessions. He definitely hadn't expected that. Thor, offering to let him go… He should feel relief and joy at this. But he didn't, he felt empty, drained and confused. Was this a scheme of Thor's? Loki looked into the blonde man's blue eyes and knew instantly that it wasn't. This was Thor being considerate.

Loki looked away for a moment. "I need time to think… please… leave me for a while," he murmured quietly. He heard no sound from Thor but the soft thud of the door closing.

Loki returned to the window in shock at all that had happened. Had he really just laid all his cards on the table like that to Thor? What happened now? Loki felt exposed and it was an uncomfortable feeling. He should resent Thor for allowing this to happen but deep down, Loki felt relieved, like a huge weight had dropped off his shoulders. Except now he just felt confused.

Thor had never given up on Loki, always treating him as family even when he knew the truth. Why was that? Why was Thor not angry or pushing Loki away? How could he tolerate a Jotun being his brother? It made no sense. Thor hated the Jotuns. He'd tried to kill them in Jotunheim and yet when he returned from his banishment, he'd wanted to spare them. Had Earth changed him so? Had his punishment been beneficial for him? _Typical Thor, even his punishments are better than yours… _Loki, for once, ignored that jealous and frankly rather irrational thought.

Thor had been better after his punishment and still reached out to Loki even when Loki was causing merry hell on Midgard. Thor had still been trying to help Loki. Had Loki been wrong to ignore his brother's attempts to help? He hadn't felt wrong at the time but now he wasn't so sure of it.

Perhaps this might have occurred sooner if he'd let his brother help him. But hindsight was one of those things that made looking into the past so very painful where mistakes were concerned. It's easy to notice the little things that could have been different when they'd already happened. It was easy to see where Odin's favouritism had been obvious because of Loki's Jotun heritage now that Loki knew the truth. As a child, he'd suspected the favouritism but put it down to Thor being the elder son rather than anything to do with race.

Loki thought again about Thor could tolerate a Jotun brother. How could Thor be so calm and rational when he'd been lied to as well? Did his feelings for Loki not change at all? Did he really still love him despite everything? A heaviness settled over Loki's heart and he ran a hand over his face. Thor did indeed love him despite everything and Loki felt weighed down by the shame of it. Thor had never judged him for his race.

Nor had Frigga for that matter. She'd always treated him like her own. He had no bitter feelings for his mother, maybe for that fact. She'd never favoured either of her children. She'd equally loved Loki as well as Thor and that was why it was so hard to even think about being angry at her. He found her words about being her son easier to believe than Odin's. Odin was harder to forgive. So really that was two out of his three family members that felt more at peace with. Was it possible that there was a light at the end of this ridiculously dark tunnel? Could a family recover from such lies? Could he recover from feeling so inferior for all these years?

Loki moved to sit on the couch. A thought occurred to him. Was it possible he was making a mountain out of a molehill? He remembered his rant to Thor about everything he'd done for him. He had felt inferior but he had still had many warm memories with his family nevertheless despite the feeling. Had he felt inferior all his life, all the time? He wasn't sure when it had begun but he was beginning to wonder if it had been so constant after all or if he was choosing to remember it that way. The good memories resurfaced and Loki found himself wondering if the inferiority was normal for siblings; after all they fell out. Some said firstborns were favoured… so Loki's feelings could have been relatively standard for a younger sibling.

Even Loki had to admit that once Thor had known about his bad behaviour, he had constantly tried to make amends which was… commendable. There had been times when Loki felt like Thor's equal. Just thinking about it brought back a lot of memories.

In the years before Thor was gifted with Mijolnir, the brothers had fought together as a team; combining Thor's close range attacks with Loki's long range. They had always done well in battle together and had acknowledged each other's prowess.

Drinking together had always been another pastime where Thor did not outshine Loki. Despite his slighter stature, Loki was normally very good at pacing himself with alcohol, rarely showing any signs of effects on him. (Unlike on Midgard where he'd drunk whiskey very quickly on a number of occasions. They had not been his finest moments.)

Getting up, Loki ran a hand through his hair and decided to set out on a walk and clear his mind. Closing the door behind him softly, Loki set off, head bowed as he let himself think. He wandered quietly through the palace for a while before entering the courtyard. It was peaceful there for a while especially standing in front of the fountain. Staring into the water felt rather hypnotic and yet soothing at the same time. It felt good to let his mind blank out for a little bit. However soon more people began to show up and Loki soon left the palace altogether, making his way towards a very familiar garden; the Memorial Garden.

He reached Tyr's grave without thinking about it. He stared at the angel statue sadly and sat down, wearied by his thoughts. He leant against the statue, closing his eyes and letting his mind blank, just so he didn't have to think for a while. He stayed like that until the sun had passed noon and was a few hours further into the day. Tiredness overtook him, weighted with emotions. Loki soon drifted into a sleep where he was brought into a familiar dream.

He was in the garden again and Tyr was sat next to him with a smile. Loki smiled warmly back though it felt draining. It must have shown on his face because Tyr reached up and touched his cheek.

"Father, are you okay?" he asked. "You look tired."

Loki smiled at his son's concern. "I've just been talking with your Uncle Thor," he said smiling slightly, hoping that Tyr would detect the subtle hint.

Tyr looked away. "You were right before, Father. Let's not talk about this anymore or we'll argue again. I hate arguing-" he began before pausing. "Wait… Uncle Thor?" He looked round at Loki with very wide eyes that Loki couldn't help but think was cute.

"Yes…. My brother," Loki admitted.

Tyr beamed. "You've made up?"

"I wouldn't go that far yet, Tyr… but I think we may be getting there," Loki said. "Slowly but surely."

Tyr continued to beam. "That's great… I'm so happy!" he cheered and Loki chuckled, putting an arm around his son lovingly.

He soon found himself jolted awake by a hand on his arm. He looked up to see Catherine gazing down at him. He blinked up at her for a moment.

"What are you doing here? And sleeping?" Catherine asked. "You know we have a perfectly good bed at home…" she said offering a hand to help him up. As he took it, she pulled him up.

Loki chuckled. "I know… I was just thinking." He noticed the orange-gold glow in the sky. Was it evening already? How long had he slept? "Oh… it's late."

"Yeah, I've been looking for you for a few hours," said Catherine. "I thought I'd give you and Thor some space but when I came back, you were gone," she said before looking at him tentatively. "So… what happened? Did you fight?"

Loki smirked a little. "Actually… no…" His expression became serious. "I apologise for worrying you but Thor was the reason for me coming here to think. I've been made to think a lot about things that have gone on," he said, putting an arm around Catherine as they began to walk back to the palace.

"What things?" Catherine asked quietly.

"Everything," Loki murmured. "You were right to leave us alone… there were things we had to say to each other… and now I think we can move forwards," he told her.

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Forwards?"

Loki actually smiled slightly. "I think we may be able to build a few bridges between us. Or at least, I'm going to try to," he told Catherine.

"Really?" Catherine asked in delight. "That's wonderful!"

He smiled as her face lit up in the same way as Tyr's had. He couldn't help but laugh a little at that. Her confused face and slightly widened eyes just made it worse. He laughed a little harder, then harder, his chest feeling lighter than before.

"What's so funny?" Catherine demanded in surprise.

Loki smirked. "Oh nothing."


End file.
